He dosen't see
by BellaBLicious
Summary: Bella is in love with her best friend Edward... Edward's on the high school football team and daiting the head cheerleader. What is it going to take for Edward to realize the girl he really loves has been infront of him for years. Lemons :-
1. Chapter 1

**He Dosent See...**

You Belong With Me

By Taylor Swift

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset She's going off about something that you said 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down You say you're fine, I know you better than that Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me?  
You belong with me

*************************

I've been lying here for 3hrs... Uggg, dreading the fact that there is a party. Im not one for fancy clothes, dressing up. But my best friend wont go unless I go. Why?? I have no clue! He has this crazy popular Barbie of a girl friend, who has to be "seen" at all the partys with him... Really stupid if you ask me everyone and their freakin' mother knows they are going out! And to top it off, shes the cheer leader while he is mister quarterback....

So here I'am trying to figure out what the hell to put for this party. I'm going to be late. As I stumble around pulling everything I own out I give up

"AHHHH I'm Calling Alice!" I shouted

Running down stairs to the kitchen, I stub my toe as usual. "shit" I muttered grabbing the phone off the hook and dialing Alice's number.

"Hello Bella!" she exclaimed

"Alice I need help getting rea-"

"YAYYYY, Ive been waiting all day for this call Bella! I knew would would need help... I just knew it, dont know how but yeah, Oh my gosh I have the perfect thing.. EEEeeeeee I cant wait, I'm going to curl your hair and do your make-up-"

"ALICE!" I hissed into the phone, I swear the girl dosent even have to breath.

"Ok Ok.... I settle on picking out the out fit and 'helping' with the make-up. Ill be there in 10 minutes" she sang

" Thanks Alice, bye!"

" Bye Bells see ya soon"

Ok so now that the outfit was taken care of I needed to shower and call Edward. I might as well just go to the party with Alice since she will already be here. Ahhh yes that would save me from riding in the car with the 'Barbie'. I decided to call Edward and then hop in the shower since I was already down stairs.... I needed to find my cell before I left also I thought to myself... I dialed Edwards number and it rang and rang-

"Hello?" the silky voice answered

"Hey there its me"

" Bellaaaaa you better not be calling to make excuses! You promised!" he whined, he knew me to well.

" Noooo Edward, Im going but I wont need a ride. Alice is coming over and we are going together"

" Oh Ok good, I guess I'll see ya there then?" he asked

" Yup see ya in a bit" and I hung up.

I rushed upstairs and jumped in the shower washing as fast as possible. I knew Alice would be here any minute. The smell of my strawberry shampoo relaxed me for a few seconds and then I remember the torture that was to come when I got out.... After rinsing and drying I wrapped the towel around my body and went to my room.

" ALICE WHAT THE HELL" I screamed. She had make-up, curling irons, clothes and shoes all layed out and was getting herself reading in my room.

" Sorry Bells you didnt answer the door... And well I coundn't wait to get started" she said, bouncying up and down on her toes.

" Whatever you just scared the crap out of me" I muttered and took my place in the chair she set up next to the desk where all the make-up and hair products where displayed.

45 minutes later I was looking 'hot' according to Alice. I on the other hand was freaking out. I have never worn anything like this before. I'm a T-shirts and skinny jeans kinda girl. Give me a pair of good ole' converse any day over those jimmy choos high heel things. There was NO WAY I was wearing this to the party....

" Alice I I I- I can't wear this, sorry...ummm can I please just get a differnt shirt??" I begged

" Bells! It looks so cute!" she exclaimed

" Let me wear one of my band shirts and converse and I'll keep the make-up and skirt on? Deal?" please please please

" Fine, whatever we are so going to be late- O well" haha she laughed " Fashionably late always works" she said doing a little ballerina twirl.

We were in the car making our way to Rosalie's house where the party's at. I was really uncomfortable. I just wanted help picking out clothes to wear from MY closet not something of Alice's. I was grateful for talking her into letting me change my shirt and wearing my cons. So as we glided onto the street laced with cars I pulled the mirrow down... My long brown hair was down resting on my shoulders in soft curls, Alice did my make-up minimal, THANK GOD and I was wearing a pleated jean shirt that was barley above the knee with my fav black cap sleeve Sublime T-shirt, oh and of course my grey converse. I flipped the visor back up, sighed to myself and made my way to the door with Alice.

People where all over the front porch with there classic red solo beer cups... uggg seriously I cant believe im at another party. The music was blaring and for once I was glad, Rose had good taste in music. We walked in the door and knew I had to find Edward so my appearance was known and I didn't want to get shit for 'not showing up'.

"Alice we need to find Edward I told him we would meet him here" I said

" Okie dokie" she bounced and grabbed my hand.

As we searched Alice's eyes held excitement.. she had the hots for Jasper he played football with Edward and started hanging out with us. I knew she was hoping he would be with Edward when we found him. The house is huge, giant even. My house could fit in the living room. We made our way into the kitchen and then to the backyard.

" Hey stranger" I screamed over the music, and Edward turned around. His copper hair a mess like always, green eyes smiling even before his lips.

" Hi Bella whats up! Geeee I thought you were playing hooky" he teased

" No I told you I would come,and I'm here ok?" I gestured to myself

" yeah yeahhh... Alice, whats going on? Jaspers here" he pointed over his shoulder and winked at Alice

" Oh Ok Thanks Edward" she blushed " wheres barbie?" she giggled

" shheesh! she has a name Alice!, Tanya went to get a drink" Edward sighed

Knowing Tanya she wouldn't drink the beer because of the freaking calories! OMG I swear I have no idea what he sees in her. Well ok I lied shes perfect, when she doesn't open her mouth that is. She has a perfect body, big boobs, strawberry blonde hair and long legs. Hence the name 'Barbie". Alice and I have dub her that one, along with many others that we don't use in front of Edward. It would hurt his feelings.

" Well I guess since I'm here I might as well join the festivities..." I said as I grabbed a red cup and walked over the the keg to fill it with beer. I'm going to need it I thought to myself....

" So Bells a skirt? Alice got to ya didnt she" he said cocking an eyebrow

" You know it" I retorted

" You look nice, glad to see she didn't try to change you to much. Don't think you would survive in heels" he chuckled

" Shut up" I said as I elbowed him and took a drink of my beer

" Owwww that hurt, your bony elbows always leave bruises Bells..." He muttered

" Ohh look Alice, Jasper's coming over here!" I smiled

" Bella OMG does my hair look ok?? Make-up??" ekkkkk she said as she pulled out her compact.

Why she always asks me if she looks good but then checks herself I'll never understand. She always looks perfect. Epitome of fashion. Her short spiky black hair always in place, pale gorgeous skin-flawless. She was so tiny she looked like a glowing little pixie.

" Yes Alice you look fine! geez, calm down. He's right behind you." I whispered

" Alice, Bella, you two lil darlin's look amazing tonight" Jasper drawled

" Thanks Jasper" I said with a smile. Alice just looked at him with goo-goo eyes and batted her eye lashes.. Oh she has it bad.

" So Jasper man, you ready for the big game next week? Coach has been working our ass hard." Edward asked

" Yeah my legs feel like jell-o, but I am lookin' forward to kickin' some ass!" Jasper answered

" I know man we need this win, maybe he'll layoff a little during practice if bag this game." Edward raised his cup and looked hopful at Jasper and Jasper nodded.

" So Little Lady" Jasper said grabbing Alice's small hand in his." Care to Dance?" He said as he spun her around.

" Umm yeah, I thought you'd never ask" Alice replied with the biggest smile.

I am now on my own for the rest of the evening grrrreaaatttt... As Alice glided away behind Jasper, I looked over at Edward and he looked so down. As always 'Barbie' is probably the cause.

" Edward maybe you should go check on Bar- I mean Tanya, She been gone awhile... " I stated

" Yeah I guess I should, making a drink really shouldn't take that long huh?" He said as he refilled his cup with beer

" Not unless shes going to Russia for the vodka!" I teased. Edward chuckled and smiled... my favorite smile, his crooked grin that made his eyes sparkle and come alive.

" Well lets go in the house and find her, I'm not leaving you our here and I don't think Alice will be back anytime soon" He laughed as he pointed to the dance floor where Alice and Jasper were intertwined.

We Walked into the Kitchen and looked around, Mike was pouring shots on the island, Jessica was bouncing around him giggling. Angela and her boyfriend Ben were making out.... We made our way to the living room. Seriously everyone from school was here. Finally over by the bar, in the corner of the living room stood Tanya and a few of her friends. She was wearing what looked like a long pink tank top. Really people should not wear dresses that small! Her hair was up in a high pony tail and curled at the ends, her make up was dark and caked on. Why girls feel pretty that way beats me... And of course she had a pair of high heels on her feet. She really was pretty, over done but pretty. She held one of those frilly drinks in hand giggling with her girlfriends. Edward made his way over to her, I was following behind.

"Hey honey... whats taking so long?" Edward said as he came to Tayna's side

" Oh Hey Eddie... We uhh were having girl talk" she smiled up at him

" I see, find something good to drink ladies?" Edward asked

" OMG yeah Mike made these drinks they are so good! he said they were 'sex on the beach', its just like juice!" Tanya claimed wavering a bit and giggling with her friends.

" Well uhhh I guess that's good, maybe you've had enough for a while?" Edward pulled Tanya into a hug and took her cup setting it on the bar.

" Eddiiieeeee" Tanya whimpered

Edward reached out and cupped Taynas face and gave her a kiss. Im sure he was hoping to get her to stop drinking but Tanya's friend weren't going to let her get away that easy. They told her she was fine and not to let 'Eddie' stop their girl time fun... All while Edward and I stood there. I hated the way the girls acted, better then anyone else. They never really addressed me, nor I them. What do you say to a bunch of caked faced, stick figures full of hot air?? So I just smile and nod. My cup was empty and I noticed Edwards was too. I figured at lest I could get him a refill since he had to deal with a girl like that...

" Hey I was going to get another beer, you want one?" I nudged him

" Yeah Bells that would be great" he smiled

" Bella... your drinking beer? You do know it has alot of calories right?..... like you care..." Tayna snickered looking me up and down.

" Yes I'm drinking beer, and your right I don't care. Personally I like being able to eat real food and not rabbit food. And beer ... its very good, mmm especially with pizza." I said grabbing Edwards cup and walking back to keg outside.

After getting our cups filled and making my way back I noticed the 'elite' girls were dancing and Tanya and Edward were talking by the bar. She didn't look happy. Ugggg I'm sure they are arguing again. I sat Edwards beer down in front of him, He looked up and smiled a half smile and I walked away not wanting to get in the middle or whatever was going on between them. I saw Rose over by the DJ, yes she gets a DJ. Her parent's are loaded and always vacationing somewhere... Hence all the party's. As I walked up she was giving him the 3rd degree on what was to be and not to be played at the Hale house speech... poor guy.

" Hey Rose! Great party" I shouted

" Bella! Wow you came... Edward said you promised but seriously didn't think you would come!" she said as she hugged me

" Yeah I know I'm the hermit of the group... I'm just... these aren't my things ya know. I feel out of place, but I'm really glad I came." I smiled at her

" Me too.... Where Alice? Didnt she come with you? She never came to say Hi" Rose pouted

" Yeah she got asked to dance by Jasper!"

" No way! Was she freaking out or what?" she asked

" YES! it was to cute... she really likes Jasper" I said

" I know that girl she said from the moment she saw him she knew she was going to marry him... crazy crazy little pixie..." Rose snorted

" Yup.... Maybe she will get her happy ending look at them dancing" I said pointing across the room

" Awww they are cute! So if she is with Jasper, I'm with Emmet and Edwards with the Barbie... We need to get you a man girl!" she claimed smacking my shoulder lighty and smiling

" Ohh Rose... me dating? I don't think so... Plus there really isn't anyone I want to date.." I said

" Helloooo EARTH TO BELLA! Tyler would love to go on a date with you.... He stares at you all the time... So does half of the male student body! You have that Shy girl act down." She laughed

" Act? Rose you know its not an act... I'm shy, clumsy and VERY uncoordinated... Any date would probably end up with a trip to the ER and embarrassment. I think I'll pass thank you." I huffed

" Ummhummm Unless theres someone else your holding out for?"

" No I told you I don't like anyone...." I lied

" Yeahhhh ok" she said brushing it off " Lets go get Emmet and dance!" she yelled

I'm lucky she let that go so easy... normally she and Alice torment me about not daiting. She grabbed my hand and led us though the crowd finding Emmet. We all danced together. I was actually having a good time. It was getting old being the only one in our group not dating anyone but because we had all been friends for so long they didn't make me feel left out. We danced for what seemed like hours, Emmet leaving and getting us refills every so often. Jasper and Alice even came over and joined us. Now missing was Edward. I looked around the room and couldn't see him anywhere... They boys said the last time they saw him he was walking Tanya out. I figured the Barbie couldn't hold her liquor and he took her home. Everyone was making there way out and I was pretty tipsy. I decided just to stay at Roses.. well for one I came with Alice and she was glued to Jasper on the couch.... And second I was in noooo condition to drive.

" Hey Rose do you mind if I stay the night?" I asked

" No prob sweetie, the guest rooms all clean. I kept the door lock so no one could use it during the party. You know where the key is...." she said

"Thanks.... Welll guys Immm going to head to bed, hey that rhymed! ha, See ya in the morning..." I slurred

"Night Bells" they all shouted

" Glad you came!" Rose said as I was making my way up the large stair case.

Holding on the the railing and slowly making my way up I wondered if Edward got home ok... At the top of the stairs I searched my purse for my cell but had no luck. I found the guest room and walked across the hall to the bathroom, I really had to pee. After using it and washing my hands and face, I fumbled through the large vase filled with round soaps... I was searching for the key, I swore this is were she always hides it! After a few minutes I got frustrated and a little dizzy and decided just to try the door. Maybe it wasn't locked or someone from the party found the key and 'used' the room. Grosssssss, uggg but at this point I didn't care I just wanted to sleep. I weaved across the hall and turned the knob, YES it was open. Sleep at last. I sat on the bed took off my shoes, my bra and pulled my hair up and out of my face. I slid down to the ground and dumped out my purse looking once again for my cell. "shit" I muttered, I forgot to look for it earlier and Alice got there early distracting me. There was no way I was making the drunken journey back down the stair case to use the phone, so I climbed up the side of the bed pulled back the covers and got in. I was snuggling in, the only light was from the clock on the nightstand. I felt warmth... damn maybe I had more to drink then I thought rolling over. Opening my eyes I screamed....

"HOLY SHIT" The boy yelled sitting straight up, and looking over at me

"EDWARD??" I asked puzzled

" Bella??" He questioned " Fuck you scared the crap out of me!"

" What are you doing in here? I thought you left with Tanya?"

" No Tanya left without me, I didn't think I should drive so I came up here to sleep it off...."

" Oh" I said " Well I go see if I can use a different room, sorry for waking you up... and for the record, you scared the shit out of me too!" I giggled

I sat up and was attempting to get out of bed and of course my foot got stuck in the sheets and I feel on my face...

" Bella are you ok?" Edward asked as he helped me up

" Yeah I'm fine.. beer and clumsy nessessss don't mix" I smiled

" You can stay in here you know, my brothers staying the night and the other rooms are next to Roses..." He said with a disgusted look

" Oh" I said not wanting the mental pictures " Are you sure?"

" Of course "

We both got back into bed, I snuggled under the comforter and closed my eyes. Why did this feel so weird? But so right..... We have slept in the same bed before... This was different... Because I liked him.... More then just being my best friend..... And he would never know, or feel the sameway. How could he when he had the 'Barbie' on his side.... Adjusting my body closer to the edge and tucking my head slightly under the covers I sighed.

" Night Bells" Edward mumbled

" Night"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight but love to play with the characters!**

**Chapter 2: Just a girl**

It's been four days since the party. When I woke up after the night of a party, Edward was

already gone and I was kind of happy.

We- I guess I- didn't have to deal with the awkwardness.

On Monday, everything was normal. At school, everybody was rambling about how awesome

Roses' party was, how much they drank and who hooked up with who. Class was dull and

monotonous, lunch went by fast and I couldn't wait to just get my day over with.

"Only two more classes to go." I muttered to myself emptying my lunch try and walking to

Bio.

"Hey Bells wait up!" Edward called after me. He was running behind me, trying to catch me

up.

"Hi." I waved, and waited for him to catch up

"So are we still on for our movie tonight?" he said glancing at me as we walked to class.

"The last time I checked, it's Tuesday so… duh of course, we haven't missed one yet…" I

stated.

„Cool, I have to take Tanya home from school today… something's wrong with her car again,

So I'll come over after?" Edward said, deep in thought.

"Yeah… sure it sounds good... remember, it's your turn to bring the snacks!" I nudged him.

He laughed and I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, of course." he raised both hands up, looking innocent and like he wouldn't dare

forget. He always does.

Movie night has been our thing for about two years. My dad started working nights and

Edward knew I didn't like to be home at night by myself, sans movie night.

We both took our seats in biology; Edward was my lab partner. Thank God for that. I don't

think I would make it through the year working with Tyler "hands" Crowley or James "The

man Whore" Hunter. Ugh. How they get girls beats the hell out of me.

There were no labs, just the movie on my micro organisms and a work sheet. Yay! Please note

the sarcasm. On my way to the Gym, I wandered what physical activity will be forced upon us

today. As I made my way in to the locker room, I heard Tanya and her girls talking.

„Tanya! So… have you guys gone all the way yet?" Lauren giggle

"Oooh… wouldn't you like to know..." She smiled at the group.

" She's not going to say anything you know it... We do know he like to touch you all over!"

Bree motioned with her hands making scrunchy faces

„And you know he's really good at it too" Tanya winked.

At that moment I turned and walked out. I made my way across the parking lot and hoped into

my truck. After a few tries the engine roared and I turned up the heater. As I pulled out of the

parking lot I was really mad. But why? They have been together for almost a year, what did I

expect? Why am I asking myself all these questions?

_Duh you idiot…_

_You're in love with him..._

_Yup, I'm the idiot that fell for her best friend. Great._

I pulled into the driveway, grabbed my keys and unlocked the front door. I made my way to

the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I stared into space for I have no idea how long. I

gulped the rest of my water. I decided that I'm being ridiculous and need to get over it.

Edward would be coming over later and I didn't want to be in a shitty mood. I could imagine

what would he say…

'_What's wrong, Bells?'_

_'Oh nothing…I'm just in love with you and listened to you girlfriend raving about your_

_groping skills in the locker room…Did you bring snacks?'_

_Oh yeah, that would go really well._

I sighted.

I run up to my room, pulled off my sweat shirt and shoes. I put my hair up in a messy bun and

plugged in my iPod. Music always made me feel better. I turned up the volume and danced

around my room singing No Doubt songs while cleaning up my room.

"Oh I'm just a girl,

Guess I'm some kind of freak cause they all sit and stare

With their eyes

Oh I'm just a girl,

Take a good look at me

Just your typical prototype

Oh... I've had it up to here!" I screamed along with Gwen, and then I heard a knock on my

window...

"Fuck!" I breathed, like the day could get any worse. At my window in all his glory was

Edward with his crooked smile waving a brown paper bag.

„Nice show Bells." Edward chuckled. „I tried the front door but after 10minutes, I figured you

couldn't hear me."

„Oh… Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away." I blushed.

„SO… what's the movie tonight?" He sat on my bed dumping out a big bag of glorious junk

food.

„Hmmm… I dunno... But since you ACTUALLY brought the snacks you can pick."

"You're in for it!" He chuckled."It's crude humor night, Bells!" He bounced up grabbing

Superbad.

„EDWARRRDDD! You know I hate that one!" I whined chucking a skittle at his head.

„I got the choice and this is it, I'm stickin' to it." He smiled.

Edward set up the movie while I made popcorn and grabbed cokes. When I got back upstairs

the candy was all "equally" divided. Stupid habit he has had since we were kids. I pushed my

pile aside and jumped on the bed next to Edward and he started the movie.

„Seriously Edward! Why the hell do you like this movie?"

„Because it's funny...!"

„How is a guy getting dry humped by a girl on her period and leaving a stain on his pants

funny? Enlighten me."

„Well that part is kind of sick, yeah, but the movie over all is hilarious! You just don't get it, I

guess." he huffed

119 minutes later my torture was ended...

Note to self: Don't EVER let Edward choose the movie again.

I yawned and stood stretching my legs and began picking up the candy wrappers and empty

cans.

„I'm getting tired and Tanya wanted me to call her when I get home. How much later does

Charlie have to work?"

„I'm sleepy too… It's… what, 10:15? He should be home within the hour."

„You are going to be ok? I know how you don't like to go to bed until he gets home."

„Yeah I'll be fine, I'm a big girl. Better hurry up before 'Barbie' gets mad..." I said as I

followed his down the stairs.

„Bella!" he scoffed. He sighted.

„I'll see ya at school." He said smiling and messing up my hair.

I locked the door behind him and went back up stairs. Turned off the DVD player and the TV,

changed into my PJ's and slipped into bed. I was glad the weirdness from that weekend was

gone, even if I was the only one who felt it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up 'cause of the alarm at 6:30am. I reached over slammed my hand down on the

button and made my way out of bed and into the shower. I let the warm water cascade over

my face, then back trying to wake up. The water was beginning to get cold so I rushed to

wash my hair and body, shutting the water off and grabbing a towel. I dried off and pulled my

thick robe on.

I hated mornings. It was always so cold. I walked back to my room and opened my drawers. I

took my underwear, a bra and socks. I yanked out my old Beetles t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I

rubbed the towel through my hair, and got dressed. After pulling on my socks I grab my red

converse to match my shirt, picked up my books and went down stairs. I drank a glass of juice

and ate a bagel and was out the door for another day of school.

While pulling into the parking lot, I noticed Edward wasn't there yet. He wasn't one to be

late. Huh. I got out of my truck and walked over to Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hola people!" I said.

„Bella! Good morning hon." Alice assaulted me with a huge hug

„That sweat shirt again, Bella?" Rose pointed, frowning.

I really do love her but sometimes she can be a bit bitchy. I mean…most of the time.

„Yes Rose... It is, I guess I need to go shopping." I said knowing it would make her happy that

we could go shopping.

„Oh my God!! SHOPPING TRIP!!!!" Alice screamed. „Rose this is going to be so much fun,

I love dressing up Bella!"

„Guys, Bella's not a Barbie." Emmett stated "That's Tanya's job."

We all laughed.

„That's for sure. Good one Em." Jasper bumped Emmett's shoulder.

„Speaking of Barbie, where's Edward?" I asked as we walked into school.

„He left before I did. Barbie's car is broken; he had to pick her up. He should have been here

by now." Emmett said looking at his cell phone.

„She's probably not done primping or something. I'll see you guys at lunch." I hugged them

goodbye and made my way to class.

First three periods went by slow... same old crap, blahh, blahhh. I swear they just put new

covers on the books we used the year before and call it junior curriculum. By forth period I

was wondering if Edward was ok, Barbie never showed up to class. I was eager for the bell to

ring and announce lunch and see if Edward came to school. 32 minutes later I grabbed my

books, put them in my locker and went to the cafeteria. I grabbed a lemonade and a turkey

sandwich, paid for my food and walked to our table. Emmett and Rose were already there

making kissy faces.

"Ugh. Get a room you two." I joked.

„You want in on the action, dontcha?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

„Oh, you know it!" I laughed. „Edward ever come to school? Barbie never showed up on

English..."

"I'm not sure, here come Jasper and Alice. Maybe they have seen him." Rose nodded towards

the door.

„Good afternoon my friends." Jasper bowed. I swear he was raised in another time.

„Hey have you guys seen Edward?" I asked.

„Nope" Alice said popping the 'p'. She shook her head and danced around the table to her

chair.

„Well I'm going to get my cell, and call him. He seemed fine last night. I'll see you guys after

later."

I left and made my way to my locker, grabbed my books so I wouldn't have to come back in

the building after going to my truck. I walked outside flipped up my hood and made my way

to my truck... As I turned to left side of the parking lot I saw a silver Volvo... Strange. I

walked past my truck and to the Volvo. Edward's Volvo. The windows were fogged and my

heart sank.

_What the hell do I do NOW?_

_Run!_

_Don't look back... You don't want to see..._

While letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, I shifted my books and tucked my

hair back. I held my head high. Turning around to go to class I heard music. Not just any

music... Debussy. Edward only listened to that when something was bothering him.

_Unless that's his mood music you IDIOT..._

In that moment I decided to suck it up. I trudged back to his car and knocked on the door. I

heard the lock click, so I reached for the handle. Edward was sitting with his hands on his

head, elbows resting in his knees looking like child that lost his puppy. I slide into the seat

shut the door.

"Hi." Edward grumbled.

"Hey… what's up? Bad day...?"

„Pretty much."

„Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope." he popped the 'P'

.

"Shit. It's freezing in here, how long have you been sitting here?"

„A while, I was late to first period so I waited it out."

„It's lunch Edward.... You missed 4 classes." I said incredulously.

„Oh! I guess I got distracted" He glanced up, looking surprised.

His hair was everywhere; he had been running is hand through it a lot today. His eyes didn't

sparkle and his tone was dull. Something was definitely bothering him.

„Well since we are late to bio and you already ditched your other classes how about we go get

ice cream?" I smiled, knowing it was his favorite thing to eat and maybe, just maybe, he

would smile.

„Bella it's like… 50 degrees outside and you want ice cream?" he asked incredulously,

looking at me like I've lost my mind.

"Oh come on! We can get it to go and eat it in the car with the heater tuned up!"

„You're crazy..." he said shaking his head and starting the car, his lips twitching.

We drove down the high way listing to music, the silence was nice, never awkward with

Edward.

" So what will it be, Baskin Robbins or Cold Stone?"

"Hmm… that's tough. You pick."

„You sure about that?" He laughed. " Remember what happened the last time you let me

choose?"

"YES but I think whatever you choose will be fine... unlike that ghastly movie..." I sighed.

"Okay."

We pulled into the shopping center lot in front of Cold Stone. We quickly made our way into

the store, looking at all the flavors and mix-ins.

"So… what are you going to get, Bells?"

I moaned."Everything here looks so good! I'm not sure yet... something chocolate. You?"

„Cheesecake.... with berries." He said rubbing his hands together and smiling like a five years

old kid.

" Okay. So, I'm goin' to have a scoop of chocolate with graham crackers and marshmallows!"

" Smores?" Edward chuckled. He ordered while I walked over to the girl at the register to pay.

„That will be $8.92, would you like lids?" the girl behind the register asked.

„Yes, that would be great." I smiled, handed her a $10 and grabbed napkins and spoons while

waiting for the change.

„Here Bells." Edward said placing my ice cream in my hand and trying to give my money for

his

„No, my treat. Now let's go!"

We walked back to the car and decided it was to freaking cold to sit in the parking lot, heater

on or not. We drove to the Cullen's house, knowing it would be empty for some time and we

wouldn't have to worry about not being in school. We walked up the front steps, and went

inside. We both took of our wet shoes, and hung our jackets.

„Shit Edward! It's cold in here too! Esme forget to turn the heat on again?"

"Um no. It's not allowed to used it during the day... something about saving our earths

resources and bullshit." He said rolling his eyes leading me to his room.

"Come on, I have a portable heater I got at Wal-Mart and snuck in when Mom wasn't home."

I snickered.

_Always the devious one._

I plopped down on Edwards couch tucking my feet under my body and took the lid off my Ice

cream. I took a huge bite that sent a shiver through my body but it was delicious. Edward

walked out of his closet with heater in tow, plugged it in and turned the dial. In no time we

were feeling the lovely heat. Edward joined me on the couch, mimicking my position and

devouring his creamy treat.

„Wanna talk about it know?" I asked looking over at him.

He sat quiet for a few minute, fidgeting with his spoon. He looked up, let out a gust of air and

began.

„Ok so you know when I left last night, Tanya wanted me to call her when I got home, right?

Well, when I called her she was being bitchy... She was going off on a rant about how stupid I

am, how blind I am and how I can't do anything right... After a few minutes of trying to get

her to tell me why I was so stupid and asking what I did she started all over again... Truthfully

I just sat there really not paying attention and waited for her to breathe. She's probably all

PMSing or some shit. When she stopped I told her I was sorry and she just hung up! I was so

confused and didn't know what the hell I did so I went to bed. I was tired and knew I was

picking her up in the morning so we could hash things out then..."

He paused finished his last bite of ice cream and snapped on the lid. Fumbling with the

container he continued.

"So in the morning I went to pick her up. I was early so I waited out front. After fifteen

minutes she still didn't come out. I honked not wanting to be late and she opened the door in a

robe. She wasn't even dressed. I was agitated that we were going to really be late now so I got

out of the car and went inside. She said she woke up late and she would be ready in a sec. I

waited in the living room for a while until she called me upstairs. I figured she needed help or

something so I ran up. She wasn't in her room. When I walked in so I went down the hall to

the bathroom. She was just standing there! In… well, in her underwear... I was kind of pissed

she wasn't dressed yet. I told her to hurry up and she was just staring at me. She pushed me

out, and slammed the door. I went back down stairs, and she never came back down so I just

left and drove to school and sat in the parking lot. God I'm such a fuck up... I have no idea

why she's so pissed but I always fuck shit up." He mumbled into his palms as he run his

hands across his face

_What the fuck should I say?_

_I'm sorry you have a whore of a girlfriend..._

_Barbie in her underwear…_

_I think I'm gonna puke…_

„I'm so sorry. She's such a bitch, but you should call her, I guess."

"Ok, enough talking... It's ruining my Ice cream buzz." Edward said getting up.

„Ice cream buzz?" I laughed.

„Yeah, Ice cream makes me feel good, hence the buzz, let's go do something fun!" Edward

grabbed my hand pulling me off the couch and dragging me behind him as we made our way

down the stairs. In true fashion I missed the last two steps.

"Shit." I landed with a thud.

„Fuck Bella! Are you ok? I'm sorry."

"Yeah I'll be fine, but Geez! Why the hell were you running so fast? You know I have trouble

walking..."

„I was excited... Roll your pants up. Let me see your knee." He knelt beside me.

"It's going to bruise. Let's get you some ice."

"Okay."

He helped me up and we walked into the kitchen, I sat on a bar stool at the island and put my

injured leg across the other stool. Edward brought be a dish towel and a bag of frozen peas.

„Thanks. So what was so exciting you had to pull me down the stairs?"

„Well…" He said coming out of the pantry and tossing a small red package across the granite

topped island.

„Do you have cases of skittles in there?" I joked.

„Maybe." He smiled.

"For how often you get hurt mom buys then by the crate."

For as long as I can remember, my mom would get me skittles when I was sick, hurt or had a

doctor's appointment. Kind of tradition, I guess... Over the years Edward picked up on it and

took over. He always knew it made me feel better. A little piece of my mom. The little pack

of rainbow colored candies made smile. He always knows how to make me better...

"So what's this fun we were rushing to do?" I asked again.

"Ok, so you know when we were little and we would take the snow sleds and ride them down

the hill after a big rain? I thought that would be fun." He looked down at my knee.

"But since you already manage to hurt yourself, I don't think my dad would be happy about

seeing you in the ER today." He chuckled.

"Ha-ha... ass... But I agree, as much as sledding in the rain sounds great, I think I'll pass the

invitation to visit your dad at work. So what do you want to do now?"

"Let me think." He was frowning while thinking.

"Looks like the wheels are turning smart guy..." I mocked.

"I got it." He jumped up.

"Don't move, I'll be right back." Edward pointed.

He ran down the hall toward the garage so I waited.

Fifteen minutes and one mushy bag of peas later he came back to the kitchen out of breath

and covered in cobwebs.

"What were you doing in the garage? You're covered in dust and cobwebs!"

He waved his finger. „It's a surprise. C'mon!" He said grabbing two cokes and walking

towards the living room.

I stood up and placed the peas in the freezer, towel on the counter and unrolled my jeans.

Edward was shaking out his hair and brushing off his shirt. He turned around with a big smile,

stepped to the side playing Vanna White....

„Holy Shit! You still have that?" I squeaked.

"Oh my God! Please tell me you have -"

"MARIO CART!" We both said.

"Yes I do, wanna play?" He ran to the console setting it up.

"Dumb question freak. Of course.. I call YOSHI!"

"Bella you always get Yoshi...." Edward whined displaying a pout.

I could never resist

"Fine." I huffed. „You can have Yoshi but I pick the courses?"

"Deal!"

"Yay! I'm so excited, hurry up." I bounced clapping my hands, I felt like a twelve year old

again.

After three hours of battles and racing, Edward let me win some while other I totally kicked

his ass. He'd never admit it though... my fingers were numb and my body needed to stretch. I

didn't think I've had this much fun in well...ever. I looked at the clock and saw it was getting

late. I promised my dad I'd make dinner tonight since he would actually be home to enjoy it

hot tonight.

"My hands hurt!" I said wiggling my fingers.

"Cry baby!"

"Whatever, I see you over there cracking your knuckles too." I elbowed him. „I'm done... I

have to get home soon. I was going to make dinner tonight."

"Ok, well, thanks for today Bells. I had a blast, you always know how to make me feel

better."

"You're welcome." I smiled placing my controlled on the table and standing up.

"Damn... Edward I don't have my truck..."

"Oh yeah! Shit, well… I can take you to go get it. Come on."

"Ok, I'm not going to have to cook dinner now..." I muttered to myself.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm not going to have time to cook now but that's ok. I'll just grab something

on the way home." I said walking outside behind Edward.

"Well, I can just drop you off at home. It's closer anyway, and then pick you up for school, I

know you miss spending time with your dad..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. No problem. Really."

"Thanks."

We got into the Volvo and drove to my house. It was just a few miles from Edward's so I

would have plenty of time to cook dinner and figure out what I was going to tell my dad.

I left school to fix the boy I love who's dating a wretched skank.

Yeah that would go over really nicely. Edward pulled into my drive way and I opened my

door to get out.

„Bella, thanks again for hanging out today."

„Yeah, that's what I'm here for." I smiled grabbing my purse.

„I'll be by at 7:30, ok?"

„Sounds good, I'll see you in the morning... Oh don't forget, you should call her."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

_Why the hell did you just remind him to call Barbie?_

_Damn._

"Night Bells."

I shut the door and opened my door walking into the kitchen, internally kicking myself.

_That's what best friends do Bella..._

_Get over it._

_You helped him, remember?_

I sat down my things and dug into the fridge. I decided on making a suck up dinner... Steak,

baked potatoes and salad. Dad's favorite. Maybe if he was full and tired he wouldn't get too

mad that I ditched two classes and left my truck in the school parking lot... I doubt it, but

trying won't hurt.

Forty-five minutes later Dad and I were sitting at the table small talking. I was just waiting for

him to drop the bomb... Finally I couldn't take it anymore and came clean, honesty's the best

policy. Right?

_Tell Edward you like him then..._

_Shut up, my stupid inner voice._

"Dad, I'm sorry. I ditched two classes today and left my truck at school to hang out at the

Cullen's" I spat out in one huge breath.

"Well, Bells, I was going to ask where your truck was... But ditching?" Dad looked up from

his plate with one eyebrow up. "Why?"

"Edward was really upset, so we went for Ice Cream and talk. Edward drove and I forgot

about my truck. I'm sorry."

"What's wrong with Edward?"

"I dunno. Girl problems I guess... he didn't say much."

I sure as hell wasn't telling my dad he walked into his girlfriends bathroom where she was

practically naked, that's for sure.

"Oh, and he talks to you about this stuff?" he asked.

"Sometimes. Mostly I just listen and find something to take his mind off of things"

_That didn't come out right... Great._

"So, what did you guys do today?" He looked at me questionably.

"We got ice cream, talked and played Nintendo 64 like when we were kids." I smiled

remembering how I kicked his ass!

"You're a good friend Bells... He's lucky to have you. Now, I'm not happy about you missing

class, or leaving your truck. That's irresponsible. But I understand why you did it; the Cullen's

have always been there for us. Even in small things. Just don't do it again. I have to work

early so be ready at seven am and I'll drop you off at school." He finished getting up and

putting his plate in the sink.

"Edward's picking me up, dad, so that won't be necessary, but thanks... And thanks for

understanding. I love you, daddy." I gave him a hug and he went into the living room.

I was stunned, I didn't get yelled at. Not that I ever did but it went better than I thought. I

cleared the remaining dishes, wiped down the counters and filled the dish washer. I headed up

the stairs, saying goodnight.

I went to bed with a smile, knowing that, even if Edward didn't love me we were still best

friends and that's all that mattered.

I was woken up before my alarm clock went off by a rumble odd and engine, which will

pissed me off. I glanced at the clock; I still had another 11 minutes to sleep! I tuned over

trying to savor the few minutes I had left in my warm bed when I heard it again. Frustrated I

sat up, stretched my arms up-

_Wait.... that sound... sounds like my truck…_

I pulled myself out of bed and walked to my window and in all its red and rusty glory was my

truck. Huh, I was pretty sure I left it at school. Shaking my head and rubbing the sleep from

my eyes I grabbed my robe and headed to the bathroom.

I took a fast shower, dried off and pulled on my jeans, and t-shirt. I twisted my hair into a

messy bun, picked up a pair of sneakers and my books and went down stairs. I grabbed water

from the fridge and a pack of pop tarts. That's when I noticed a small piece of paper on the

counter beside me. A note:

**Bells-**

**Got up early and picked up your truck, Stopped by Black's**

**and had him put on some new tires. Supposed to rain pretty much all day.**

**Grab an extra coat.**

**Dad**

I smiled at his thoughtfulness, and went back upstairs for my hoodie. Why my mom left I'll

never understand...

On my way back down I heard a Honk... Shit I forgot to call Edward. I ran out the front door

locking it behind me.

"Hey Morning." I said opening the door to the Volvo." My dad picked up my car this

morning, I'm sorry I didn't know until I came downstairs."

"Oh." He looked sad...

_Damn Barbie, the call must have done no good._

"So yeah, thanks for coming by, I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah. But I can still take you if you want." He said flipping through CD's " It's supposed to

rain a lot today, and I hate you driving that truck."

„Well my truck is just fine, thank you." I huffed. „My dad just put on new tires, so I don't

need you and your Volvo for a ride grandpa." I teased.

„Come on, let's go. Just get in."

"That's ok really. I'll see you at school, you don't have to watch over me all the time."

"But I want to give you a ride. Please?"

"Whatever fine... you stubborn jackass... we're going to be late." I muttered as I slammed the

door shut and he peeled out down the street.

"So did you call Bar- Tanya last night?" I asked.

"Yeah she said she was just moody, I dunno. She's seems fine now."

"Oh, I guess that's good." I said with a forced smile.

"That's ok, everything is good now and we had a lot of fun yesterday." he smiled crookedly,

looking out of the corner of his eye at me.

_Butterflies.... Always the butterflies. He has no idea what he does to me..._

_You let him do it. Stupid._

We pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Alice. She was leaning against her hood

with Jasper sprawled on top of her. She looked so giddy, I was happy for her.

"Hey get a room!" I shouted as I rounded the front end of the Volvo.

"Hardy Har Har... Original Bella." Alice teased. "So where did you run off to yesterday?"

"Oh hey Rose! Good morning." I tried to distract her, I was sure Edward didn't want everyone

knowing Barbie was pissed at him again.

"Bella, Bella... please tell me that isn't the same hoodie you wore on Monday?" Rose asked

fingering the pocket of my green hoodie in disgust.

"Yes Rose, it is... Not all of us can look as beautiful as you in designer duds..."

"Well you should at least try Bella. How do you ever expect to get a boyfriend?"She said

looking at her nails.

"Bitch.... „I playfully shoved her. "I don't want one, thanks Rose. And if it makes you happy

we can go shopping this weekend and you have your way with me."

"Who's having their way with who? I'm so in.... girl on girl wooohooo!" Emmett bellowed

wiggling his eyebrows pulling Rose into his shoulder.

"You wish Em, and I was just saying she could have her way with my attire you freak." I

giggled.

"Damn." He shook his head and kissed Rose goodbye.

"SHOPPING TRIP!" Alice screamed jumping up and down and grabbing my shoulders for

dear life. " Oh this is going to be so much fun Rose! We should go to Seattle, it's not too

far…just a couple of hours.... they have better malls... And we can go to that little restaurant

you like so much, Bella... Oh maybe we could spend the night in a hotel. OMG that would be

so fun!"

"Alice honey... calm down... don't forget you are human and have to breathe." Rose rolled her

eyes.

"Well, I guess it's settled, shopping trip this weekend. But guys I don't think I can do Seattle,

my dad's… well he won't like that much, so is Port ok?" I asked.

"I guess." Alice pouted sticking out her lip.

"Sorry... but we can still do a sleep over... I'll even let you do my hair and makeup Alice."

"Really? Ok deal. This is going to be so fun! „ She exclaimed.

"We can sleep at my house." Rose suggested. „We'll talk about it at lunch, I'm going to go

find Emmett before class." She winked.

"Bye. " Alice and I both said as she walked away.

"So Bella… where did you go yesterday? Your car was here when I left but I didn't see you in

PE…" She asked again.

"Oh, I wasn't feeling well so Bella drove me home." Edward chimed in.

"You let a girl drive you car, man?" Jasper asked in shock.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied running his hand in his hair. "So Jazz, how was practice

yesterday? Coach pissed I was MIA?"

"Yeah, pretty much you're fucked.... you know we have a game on Friday, he's going to work

your ass hard today. Probably lunges and Bleacher runs for hours..."

"Damn... O-well it was worth it, I had fun yesterday." Edward said looking at me with his

sparkling green eyes and twisted smile...

_Butterflies.... The mother friggin' butterflies again.... I swear if I could swoon, I would at that_

_look he just gave me._

_Just your best friend..._

_Best friend._

_That's all._

"I thought you didn't feel well, man.. How is that shit fun?" Jasper asked.

"Oh well, I didn't but Bella hung out with me and that made me feel better."

" I see." Jasper chuckled.

Edward smacked Jasper's arm and kept talking about football... Class was due to start in a few

minutes so Alice and I were heading across the parking lot. Suddenly, Barbie came racing in,

and parked a few cars in front of Edward. She got out, fluffed her hair and sauntered over to

Edward... Obviously she wasn't pissed anymore.... Alice ran back to her car to get her latte off

the hood and I stood watching Tanya peck Edwards face and hold his hand-

_Sick..._

_It wouldn't be if you were doing it..._

_I know...._

Alice was facing Edward and throwing her hands in the air, pointing at Tanya... Great, she

pissed Alice off. I walked back over to collect the little pixie before World War Three started.

"What the hell's your problem bitch?" Alice hissed.

"Nothing troll... be on your marry way little one…" Tanya shooed her.

Big mistake... Alice is small; yes, but you don't call her a troll.

"Lemme guess,-" Alice gestured at Tanya up and down" -are we portraying whore Barbie

today, skank?"

"You little-" Tanya reached for Alice.

"Tanya! Enough." Edward shouted pulling her away.

"Alice! Let's go." I said linking elbows and leading her inside.

"What was all that about, Alice?" I asked.

"Nothing... she just gets on my nerves... I really don't like her Bella. Why does he date her?"

"I don't like her either, and I have no clue and personally, I don't want to know." I said sadly.

We went to our lockers, and made our way to first period.

"Shit! I left my book in Edward's car, Alice." I whispered.

"Get a Hall pass, will let you get it."

I walked up to the teacher and she reluctantly gave me the pass, as long as I left my purse in

her desk so she was sure I wasn't ditching... I ran down the hall and into the parking lot. I

looked up toward Edward's car which was about 15 cars away from me now. That's when I

saw them...fully making out pressed up against the side of the car.

"Crap… I have to get my book." I muttered to myself.

_What am I doing to do?_

_Suck it up and go over there!_

_I can't..._

_Yes, now stop talking to yourself and DO IT!_

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat hoping to get their attention...

"Go away." Tanya barked.

"I-I-I'm sorry I just need to get my book."

„Bella?" Edward said turning his head to the side and locking eyes with me.

At that moment he stood out of the slouch, whipped his face and ran his hand in his hair. All

while Tanya was trying to press herself on him.

" Why would your book be in Eddies car?" She glared at me.

„I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt... I left it in there this morning, Ill grab it quick and get

out of your way."

"This morning? What the hell were doing in his car this morning?"

"He gave me a ride to school..."

"You gave her a ride to school? You couldn't give me a ride to school because you were

picking her up? What the fuck Edward!?" She shouted shoving him into the car.

"Tanya calm down... Bella didn't have her car. I offered to give her a ride. No big deal. I

didn't think you would care since your car was fixed..." Edward apologized.

"You didn't think I would care? Then why didn't you just tell me that's why you couldn't?"

"I'm sorry. I'll see you later Edward…" I said shyly.

I started to walk but as I made my way past the van I couldn't help but listen.

"You won't see her later Edward, I've had enough of her... „ Tanya yelled.

"Sweetie, she's my friend... Relax."

"A GIRL... That's your friend. Right. I'm not stupid Edward. She likes you."

"No she's just my friend, that's all. Just a girl, who's my friend. Nothing more."

"Promise?" she asked

"Yes, just a friend." he promised.

My heart sunk, my stomach churned... Not that I didn't already know these things, but the fact

he actually had said them. I slowly walked back to class. I was clutching my damn book. The

book that was so important to get with white knuckles and sweaty hands. I walked into class,

gave the hall pass to and took my seat. Feeling even worse, knowing everything I've thought

was true....

_I'm Just a girl..._

_Just a friend..._

_Just a girl..._

_Nothing more...._


	3. Chapter 3

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me

**Letters to Cleo - I Want You to Want Me **

BPOV

The week was finally over... what Edward said replayed in my head over and over.

Every time I saw him, I'd smile, say 'HI' and nothing more. I couldn't be mad at him could I? Its not his fault he doesn't like me like that right? But how he said I was just a girl hurt me.

We were supposed to be best friends.

I opted out of Friday nights game, using the excuse of wanting to be well rested for Saturdays shopping. In reality I just couldn't sit there and watch him play and her cheer him on...Truthfully for once I was kinda looking forward to girl time. I needed someone to talk to, but really didn't want to tell the girls how I've been pinning for my best friend for years. LAME... and very laughable, like being in love with a celebrity you could never obtain. But it would be a nice distraction.

So here I am sitting in the damn dressing rooms at some boutique Alice pulled us into. Pretending to try on clothes I'll NEVER wear...They are very nice but not me. Sucking it up, I pulled on an outfit Alice selected.

_Maybe if you dress more like Rose and Alice he'll Notice you..._

_I want him to like me for me..._

_Hasn't worked yet..._

_Don t hold your breath_

_He doesnt like you... Remember?_

" Uggg Alice?? Are you going to get me anything that's not SHINNY???"

" Bella, Bella... Metallic is all the rage! Its so hot" she exclaimed

" Can I have a bigger size then?" I asked walking out in a pair of mock silver jeans

" OMG ROSE!! Get over here are girls all grown up!" She hopped

" Shit Bells you look smokin', Nice work Alice"

" Guys wear the heck would I wear this too?" I asked turning around in a circle

" Hmmmmm well if we change the top with a fitted T instead of the blouse.... and maybe some flats..." Alice rambled grabbing shoes and shirts.

" Well?" I questioned and Rose was following Alice's thoughts and pulling and prodding me.

" Perfect!" Rose said looking me up and down " Your ready to go to dinner"

" Your serious?"

" Yep no go get that cute blue dress and the other things we handed you and lets go pay!" Alice was giddy

" Humph... I cant wear this out we haven't paid for it!"

" Ohh dear... I took the tags off when I was adusting it... no worries, now GO!" Rose pushed me into the room annoyed

4 pairs of pants, 2 coats, a dozen t-shirts and 1 dress later We were finally eating.

" mmmmm I was starving!" I said moaning into my fork

" I know... shopping always takes a lot outta ya, the price of being beautiful" Rose scoffed sipping her Iced tea

" So whatcha wanna do after dinner?" I asked

" Well.... remember you said I could do you hair and make-up." Alice reminded me

" Oh.. Hoped you'd forget" I teased " We could get movies to watch while you play dress up Bella?"

" Girls, common live a little... lets make some drinks" Rose laughed

" Anything to get me outta Alice's tortures fine with me"

" Noooo, When can have drinks while she tortures you, silly Bella. It will make it more fun" Rose claimed

" Whatever..... It will make it less painful that's for sure, I'm in."

" Yippee, this is awesome, I love you guys" Alice chirped " Lets get the bill!"

We made it home before 8pm, rented some movies... and got tons of junk food. Rose raided her Dads liquor cabinet swearing he would never notice and we began our bonding.

After we applied the facial mask we went down stairs to the den to start the movie and paint our toes. I was actually having fun doing girly things, who would have figured!

" WOW... I think I like this drink its yummy" Alice hiccuped

" You look like an ELF" I giggled, she was wearing a green face mask and these funny slippers while she was dancing around the TV room.

" You do Alice" Rose laughed with me pointing

" Enough, enough.... lets play a game!" Alice screamed

" Oh like what kinda of game? cards... monopoly?"

" Bella are we 12 again?" Rose looked at me like I was growing another head

" Well then what game oh wise one?" I bowed

" Truth or Dare orrrrr I've Never...?" She purposed

" Ok how do you play the 2nd one?" I asked

" Well we say "I've never... kissed a boy" if its true then you are safe, if its not then you take a shot, simple."Alice informed

I was defiantly going to win this game!

" Well whatever you guys wanna plays fine."

" I've never it is!" Rose said " I'll go first, I've never had a fantasy"

_Strike one...._

We all drank our shot down without looking at each other

" Well, glad to see your minds attest thinking about boys Bella" Rose giggled and I blushed

" I'll go" I said " I've never had sex with one of the boys we hang out with" HA gottem there!

_Did I want to??? _

_Ummm yes...._

_Going to happen?_

_NOPE!_

_They can never know..._

Alice and Rose both took there shot while mine sat nice and full

" My turn! I've never seen a penis, in person..." Alice squealed

I sat there... CRAP, I have to take the shot, I grabbed it and slung it back waiting for the firing squad...

" Seriously Bella? What about like on TV?" Rose asked genuinely

" Well .. I mean like obviously I've seen one, but ummmm not like a man if you know what I mean." I lowered my head

" Wow... " Alice whispered

" Gosh you guys its not like I've dated so I mean of course I haven't seen one! I don't go around and say 'hey my names Bella, can I see your manhood?' "

We all started laughing... And I was thanking my lucky stars we had been drinking, other wise I would have died admitting this.

" So Bella have you ever kissed anyone, like really kissed?" Rose asked

" Yeah, made-out big negative.. you know the lack of dating" I said rolling my eyes

" We could show you" Alice said slugging back another shot

" How?"

" Umm Rose and I could kiss you, or do you think that's weird?"

" Kinda"

" Its not, come on come here" Rose said kneeling and facing me

Was this happening?

This is soooo not what I imagined my first kiss to be.

But on the other hand I wouldn't suck as bad if I learned right?

So I went and sat by Rose. She leaned in and cupped my face with her hands and I licked my lips... I could do this. I closed my eyes....

*********************

EPOV

My week had been pretty damn shitty...

My girlfriend was mad at me more then she was happy, my best friend was acting really weird, not talking to me or having excuses for not hanging out with the group and top to the fucking cake we lost the football game and had practice on a sat. WTF?Could anything go right?

After our sat practice, the boys and I decided to go play some pool and then go back to my house for an epic Mario cart battle...

Needless to say Emmett had been glued to that shit when he come home after I hooked it up for Bella and I to play Wednesday night. Jasper was overly excited to play as well. We grabbed some beers and set up to play.

" Dude I Donkey Konged your ASS!" Emmett jumped up

" I don't think so man... Koopa Troopa is the best!" Jasper protested

" I'm sticking to Yoshi" I smiled

" Your a pansy, what guy plays with a frog?" Emmett joked

" Fuck you doucebag, at least I won!"

" Whatever" He scoffed

" I miss Alice" Jasper mumbled

" Dude you've been with Alice like what a week?" I asked

" Yeah so..." He pouted

" I miss Rose too" Emmett mumbled with mouth full of chips

" You guys are whipped motherfuckers!" I laughed

" Well, sorry you don't miss the Wicked Barbie from hell..." Jasper threw at me

" She's not that bad guys"

" Ummm humm" they both said

" Where is Barbie?, giving you freedom tonight ehh?" Emmett asked

" I dunno, probably doing cheer shit with Bree and the girls... I don't really care."

" So where are your girls tonight guys?" I asked

" They took Bells shopping and they were having a sleepover at Rose's" Jasper stated

" Shit Rose said they were going shopping! Nothing about a sleepover... Damn lets go see what there up too... wonder what they do?" Emmett questioned wiggling his eyebrows and rubbing his hands together.

" I'm sure they are watching movies and doing girly make-up shit Emmett, its not like they will be having some girl on girl 3 some, Idiot" I smacked the back of his head

" You never know! Lets go, get your asses to the Jeep!" He bellowed grabbing his keys

" Whatever, I just want to see Alice so I'm in" Jasper walked toward the door " Edward you coming?"

" Yeah I guess, I'm not sitting here by myself that's for sure..."

We Pulled into the drive with our lights off, Emmett had every intent on "sneaking in". He had his hopes on finding some kinky ass porno scene when we walked in but come on, its Bella, Alice and Rose... I could see Rose doing something but the other girls not even close.

We Got out and went around the back so the motion lights in the front wouldn't go off. The girls were in the den, on the first floor. We went in the back door and went down the stairs and....

" What?" I whispered looking at Emmett and Jasper

I didn't hear that right.... Or did I... The girls were in a circle wearing some weird shit on there face and playing "I've Never..." Oh this could get good.

We all huddled at the top stairs looking down and around the banister trying to be as quiet as possible. Its was Alice's turn...

"I've never seen a penis, in person" Alice said

Yeah that's I lie I thought... Alice took a shot followed by Rose and Bella, well she just sat there... Oh holy hell, she'd never seen a penis!

" Seriously Bella? Like not even on TV?" Rose asked

" well .. I mean like obviously I've seen one, but ummmm not like a man if you know what I mean." Bella admitted

This is so not happening... my best friend has never seen a naked man in real life... She looked so embarrassed. I wanted to comfort her and tell her it didn't matter...

"Dude" Emmett whispered " I told you this was a good idea!"

" Guys we should go" I said shaking my head... I was already feeling bad for coming

" No, Its just getting good... stop being a pussy!" Emmett pushed me back down

Still huddle and sick of being pressed against Jasper we watched and listened to the girls...

" So Bella have you ever kissed anyone, like really kissed?" Rose asked

" Yeah, made-out big negative.. you know the lack of dating" Bella said rolling her eyes

" We could show you" Alice said while pounding another shot

" How?" Bella said lookin' like a deer in the head lights

" Umm Rose and I could kiss you, or do you think that's weird?" Alice shrugged

" Kinda" Bella bit her lip

" Its not, come on come here" Rose said beckoning Bella

No fucking way this is not happening...

Emmett and Jasper looked at me like kids in a candy shop...

" This is awesome" Emmett giggled

He fucking giggled...

We couldn't even blink... Rose sat up, Bella moved next to Rose turning her body slightly. Rose cupped Bella's cheeks while Bella licked her lips... Rose leaned in...

" Oh. MY. Fucking-" I said in shock... this was happening

"AAAAA CHOoooo" Emmett sneezed

" Who 's there?" Alice jumped

The girls popped up, Rose grabbed the bottle and walked towards the stairs.

" Alright Motherfucker... Come out!" She screamed

I Put my hands up and started walking down the stairs

" What the hell are you doing man!" Jasper jabbed my arm

" Dude, we're caught, might as well go down.." I sighed " never going to follow you guys again.."

" Rose Its just us... Put the bottle down honey" Emmett cooed

" Emmett! you ass what the hell are you doing here?

" We were bored.. Jasper said you guys were over here so... Baby, I missed you" he smiled

" Jasper, I cant believe you, you scared me" Alice smacked him on the chest

" I'm Sorry darlin', I missed you too" He smirked

" So umm how long you guys been here?" Bella asked bushing and twisting her fingers in her hair

" Ohh long enough!" Emmett snickered

" No, well we just got here, Em don't be a dick" I said

" Oh, Ok.." Bella said grabbing the bottle of vodka and taking a swig

" So ladies why don't you finish your game? Don't mind us by all means..." Emmett gestured

" No, that's ok I think I"m done with that game..." Bella mumbled " Lets wash this crap off our faces"

The girls went and cleaned up, bring back a few beers and some more vodka.

" So now that you guys interrupted girl time, what should we do?" Alice asked propped in Jasper's lap

" Well we still haven't played truth or dare.." Rose grinned

" I think I'm done with all games" Bella slurred

" How much you had to drink Bells?" I asked pulling her into a half hug

" Not enough..." she said shrugging me away

" So come on lets play..." Emmett rubbed his hands together

" Ok... Rules, You get one out, so use it wisely... With every truth you take a shot..." Alice stated

" Punished for telling the truth?" Bella asked

" Nope- Just wanna make things interesting" Alice smiled

" Ok, sounds good. I'll go first. Rose truth or dare?" I asked

" Truth" she responded

" How many people including my brother have you slept with?"

" Ummm well I've only been with Emmett" she said shyly Taking her shot

" What? Rose you never told me you were a virgin before Em!!" Alice shrieked

" Yeah well it was none of your business!" Rose huffed " My turn... Emmett truth or dare?"

" Ohh baby Dare!"

" OK I dare you to tell everyone who you've slept with! And you know who I'm talking about..."

" Rose baby..."

" Are you refusing?"

" No... Ok so you know about Rose, but I sleptwithjessicastanely" ***cough***

" NOOOO" Alice, Bella, Jasper and I all responded

" No fucking way Em, that's sick when?" I asked

" It was freshman year, she was still in 8th grade and came to a party with her sister.."

" Dude she was like 13?" Jasper asked

" Yeah, ASS I was almost 15 soooo, anyway my turn, Bella truth or dare?" Emmett asked

" Hmmmm Dare"

" That a girl... So I dare you to give Rose and Alice a lap dance!"

" Emmett!... Fine..., find some damn music" she mumbled

Bella took a few mouth fulls of vodka and stood up. Emmett turned on stereo and was flipping threw CD's...

" Ohh I've got a good one!" He shouted

" Uggg, lets get this over with.. Alice, Rose sit on the couch" Bella motioned stranding with a slight wobble.

Emmett hit play and the song started....

**Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet**

**Work that, lemme see you drip sweat**

**Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet**

**Work that, lemme see you drip sweat**

**Gonplay with it**

**Gon play with it**

I can not believe he picked that song, cheesy bastard. He's eating this shit up...

Bella walked over to where the girls were sitting on the couch. Facing them she moved her hips from side to side, rubbing her hands from her shoulders down to her...

OMG Bella can drop it like its hot... she bent down popped out her ass and ran her hand-back up her body while standing up, She turned around facing Emmett, Jasper and I. She placed her ass on Roses lap and began grinding her while rubbing her tits. She tilted her head back, ran her hands in her hair and bit her lip...

I think she was liking this...

This is so wrong...

I shouldn't watching my best friend dance like this. And liking it...

Oh I was really liking it, It was fucking hot.

Note to self: don't let Bella drink at party's anymore.

She turned around and flung one leg over Alice and the other over Rose, straddling both of them she moved her hips and held a hand on each of the girls chests. She was good...

I never knew Bella could dance.

Her hands moved to her shirt and she started lifting it, at her belly button the song ended.

" Hot damn... That was AWSOME!" Emmett remarked

" Did you like that Ali?" Jasper teased while Alice fanned her face.

" Bella where the heck did you learn to do that?" Alice asked

" No shit, Bella, I'm surprised! Good work sister." Rose complimented, toasting her.

" Whatever guys, My turn to ask" She blushed and took her seat on the floor pillows

" That was umm yeah really good Bells..." I stuttered

" Thanks" she blushed even more " So Jasper truth or dare?"

" Hmmm I think we all need a truth after your dare Bella" Jasper winked " so truth"

" Ok, Do you see yourself marrying Alice?"

" Yes I do, and having a bunch of little babies runnin' around" He grinned and hammered back his shot

" Awww Jazz I love you..." Alice peppered kisses all over his face

" So Edward truth or dare?" Jasper asked

" I guess Dare"

" Ok, I dare you to give Bella her first kiss"

" Seriously? ummm Bella?"

" Its ok Edward" she looked down " you don't have too"

She thought I didn't want to kiss her... Did I? I mean Its not a big deal right? Shes my friend, and I'm helping her out.

_Trying to justify yourself???_

_yes... no...?_

_Fuck!_

" No Bella, I don't mind but ummm, Fuck it.."

I took her face in my hands, licked my lips and she closed her eyes.

I pressed my lips to hers softly. I pulled her bottom lip between mine sucking slightly and grazing it my tongue. She tasted sweet and warm with a hint of vodka.

Her mouth opened slightly and our tongue's met. She welcomed me into her mouth and our tongue's intertwined. Her hands found the back of my neck and I depend the kiss. A small moan escaped her, breathing increased and I didn't want to stop. But I needed to. Her body was pressed against mine and I could feel myself reacting... She probably could too. I released her tongue and have her one last kiss on her full lips and placed my forehead against hers.

As her eyes opened I saw a small tear escape her eye and roll down her cheek.

Fuck...

" Bella...."

" The was hot!" Alice exclaimed startling me

I forgot everyone was watching us...

Bella pulled away from me.

" Umm, I think I'm going to bed guys.." she said getting up and running up the stairs

" Fuck, Edward, did you burp in her mouth or something" Emmett asked

" No shit head" I scoffed

" Whats wrong with Bella?" Jasper asked

" I dunno, maybe she doesn't feel good or something" Alice guessed

" Well boys I think we should call it an evening" Rose said getting up and looking at everyone. " Feel free to sleep down here. Blankets are in the hall closet. Alice... Lets go up and check on Bella."

" Good idea. Night Jazzy" Alice hugged Jasper and the girls were gone.

" Edward man, what the hell was that?" Jasper asked

" I dunno …"

" That was one hell of a first kiss my brother!" Emmett smacked my back

************

BPOV

Edward kissed me! OMG I thought I was going to die... In a good and bad way.

I've dreamed of that kiss for years. I wouldn't have wanted my first kiss to be with anyone else but him. But knowing he did it out of guilt and dare sucked. He didn't want to look stupid for not taking the dare. I know that was the only reason he did it.

It was amazing, Every part of my body tingled. I couldn't help myself and grab on to his hair pushing him closer to me and for a brief moment I thought he was liking it as much as I was. But yet again he pulled away.

_It was a DARE you IDIOT!!! _

_Ummm Everyone was watching!_

_Your just his friend...._

When he pulled away and placed his forehead on mine I felt the energy disapate. My heart crush and explode at the same time.

How can something so special hurt so bad.

One tear fell from my eyes as I opened them, praying he didn't notice. He was staring right at me.

Alice broke our stare yelling out about how hot the kiss was and I bolted.

There was no way I could sit with everyone and pretend like the one thing I've wish for wasn't a big deal. Everyone would realize my feelings and there was no way I could let that happen.

I run up to Rose's bathroom locking the door and broke down on the floor.

_STUIPD  
STUPID  
STUPID_

_Damn vodka!_

_Damn Boys!_

_Why did this have to happen??_

A few minutes later, Rose and Alice knocked on the door.

I told them I wasn't feeling well, ( that part was true) and that I'd be fine. But I was far from it.

Yet again, I put myself in this awkward situation. How am I going to look at him and not break. Not want to kiss him again? Why is everything so hard? Why can't he just want me back?

_Your not a barbie...._

_Just a girl_

_His best friend...._

I got up from the floor, washed my face and decided to go to sleep. I'd just get up early and be out of the house before I had to face Alice and Rose.

Forget like it never happened. Its the only thing I can do.

********************

EPOV

We got blankets and crashed in the den.

Jasper and Emmett were already snoring, but I couldn't sleep.

I hoped Bella was ok...

Was she disappointed? I don't know what just happened but It was definitely one hell of a kiss. I felt a hum of energy and spark I've never felt before. Maybe because I actually cared for her? Of course I did, shes been my best friend for pretty much ever. But some how it felt different. But good different and it scared the hell out of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dealing**

The song I wanted for this chapter is Smashing Pumpkins- Doing the best I can. 

I had trouble getting the lyrics, so instead of getting half assed or wrong lyrics I decided not to post them. The song is on YouTube so check it out.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight.... I like playing with it.

**BPOV **

It's been 2 weeks since my kiss with Edward.

2 weeks since my head turned upside down,and my body was in cased with electrical energy I can't explain.

Did I want an explanation?

No.

Then I would have to face the reality of it being one sided.

Edward hasn't said anything about that night and I'm certainly not going to either.

It was the perfect kiss... and it made me die a little inside. I'd never feel that emotion again. The tingle and buzz that was Edward.

A little part of me wanted to know what it was like for him, but asking so would shed some light on my feelings toward him. My heart was already his but exposing that fact I was not ready for.

Giving him the chance to break me, I just couldn't do it.

He's my friend, always and nothing more. I'd learn to live. After that kiss, I understood it more then I wanted to.

If he felt what I had, would he have come to me? Would he have waited 2 weeks to say something? No he wouldn't have. It meant nothing. He just did me a favor. Played his dare.

He was still with Barbie. He probably kissed her the way he kissed me. Yet again another smack in the face of reality.

So what am I supposed to do now?

I know what its like to kiss the love of my life.

Know what it feels like when that kiss doesn't mean anything to him.

I know what it feels like to watch him love someone else.

What I don't know is how to get over him. Normally you could just ignore or separate your self from the person, but when he's your best friend, the person who knows you best and makes you smile, what do you do?

The only thing I could do....

SUCK IT UP... hold my head high and go on with life.

I'm Bella Swan, average, ordinary, simple. No one would ever know my secret love, or my sadness. I would just go on and live the cards dealt.

If there's one thing I cant live with out is Edward in my life.

His best friend is all I ever will be....

" Bell!!" get out here now, Alice yelled

" Um really Alice, I'm not wearing this out this weekend, your C-R-A-Z-Y!"

" Well... I cant tell if I'm crazy or not unless you get your lil booty out here"

" Fine, you'll see, this is so not happening..." I mumbled and peeked my head out of the dressing room

" OH My... Bells that looks sooo cute, and look this white baby doll cover up goes perfect!" she gleamed

" Ok, the dress is cute but ahh, this bathing suit.. wheres the rest of it?"

" Bella.... Its a bikini"

" I know what it is Ali, just um can we get one that covers my ass?"

" Nope, you look cute and its perfect" She smiled bouncing off to gather more clothes.

" Hmmph, I guess I can wear the cover up the whole time."

" I don't think so, shush and get dressed we have more to get!"

" Alice can we just go grab some coffee or something before we do more shopping, remember I'm new at this mall crap" I gestured

" Well... Because I love you yes! mmmm a caramel mocha and cookies!"

" Alice stop jumping up and down, people are staring at us!"

" Oh, sorry I'm excited. I like spending time with you and I really want a cookie now" she giggled

We made our way up stairs with our purchases to the Coffee shop. After getting our coffees we Sat in the food court and sipped our delicious chocolaty concoctions.

" mmmmm Bells, such a good idea" Alice hummed between bites

" I know" I smiled

" So how come your so willing to go shopping with me? Rose and I usually have to drag you here"

" Well, I figured I might as well. Ya know I don't have many girlfriends" I said shyly

" You know, Rose and I consider you are best friend right?"

" Thanks Alice, I needed to hear that" I smiled

" So Edward hasn't been around much huh?"

" Uhh I guess not..." I said shrugging

" You know Barbie so has him brain washed... I can't believe he likes to eat lunch with her now."

" They have been going out a while, Alice bound to happen sooner or later." I rolled my eyes

" Sureeeee, All I know is I've never seen him kiss her they way he kissed you that night at Rose's" she smiled and winked

" Uggg, Alice it was a dare. That's all. You saw what you wanted to see, and frankly we all had to much to drink."

" So how does he kiss?"

" I dunno, he's the only one I've ever kissed Alice!"

" So maybe you need more practice" she giggled

" I'm not going to go kiss random boys Alice..." I said annoyed

" Not random Bells... Hmmm I bet we can find some cute guys this weekend at the beach party!"

" Aliceeeee, I don't want to date, I've told you and Rose this a thousand times." I huffed " It will be awkward,I'm clumsy, and will end up making an ass out of myself. Its just not worth it."

" You never know unless you try. Your and Edwards kiss didn't look awkward at all" she noted

" Enough about that, geezz I just want to forget about that night.... So embarrassing.." I muttered

" Whatever, it was not. We are all best friends Bella, we had some drinks, played games, it was all in good fun."

" Well, I don't wanna talking about it ok?"

" Ok... then we will talk about getting you a date!"

" Noooo please no." I whined

" Come on it will be fun, we can have a code word if it sucks and Rose and I can get ya out if we have too...It Will be great!" She said clapping her hands

" Promise?"

" Yup, now lets go get a cute pair of sandals to match the bathing suits we got and we will be off to beautify!"

" Ok, Alice?"

" Yeah?"

" Thanks"

" For what Bells?"

" Helping me"

" With?"

" Just helping me that's all" I hugged her

Maybe this is what I needed, to Get my mind off Edward.

In some strange way I was hoping that going out with someone would change the way I feel about him. Alice had helped more then she could ever know.

We both found a great pair of sandals and picked out some new polish and made our way to the salon.

I hated shopping trips but loved to get my toes done. So relaxing.

During the pedicure I thought about the date and was looking forward to the party this weekend. Maybe if I kissed someone else maybe our kiss would mean less, or maybe I made that kiss far better then it really was because I love him? I'd never know unless I got out there right?

So I'm going to do it.

Let Alice doll me up, go to the beach party with the group and put myself out there.

Surely my heart would be safe, Edward already had it and I could never give it to somebody else. Play it safe, do the best I can to forget. The best I can to go on and the best I can to like someone else.

I could do this, I have to try.

**EPOV  
**

Ok, I am a stupid motherfucker...

I kissed my best friend.

Yeah it was a dare but I could have taken my out. But shit, I didn't want to back down, make her think I didn't want to kiss her and look like an ass. But I should have. She hasn't said much and its been 2 weeks. I haven't said anything cause, what the fuck am I supposed to say?

That was one of the best kisses I've ever had, Im sorry I made you cry, I should have never kissed you because your my friend?

FUCK...

I'm screwed

Tanya still doesn't know, I didn't tell her. I don't think anyone in the group even talks to her so its not like it will be brought up. At least I hope not.

I fucked up my reationship with my best friend and my girlfriend. On the plus side Tanya doesn't know so shes all peachy with me.

God, I really am an ass.

Bella talks to me when she has to and tries to act fine but I see she's not. Shes uncomfortable with me, hell I would be to if my best friend got turned on from kissing...

Did she?

She moaned...

REFLEX dumb ass, you'd been drinking...

Ugggg I can't think about that stuff it weirds me out, shes Bella. Not a girl you think about like that. Its not right. I need to forget about it and hope she bounces back and we go about being normal Edward and Bella, best friends again.

I miss it. She's the only one who can make me happy when Tanya's being a bitch, I can talk to her about my problems and just be me around her. I really do miss her, us.

She canceled last weeks movie night, apparently Charlie had the night off.

We are supposed to have movie night to night but at school she didn't say anything. I was going to eat lunch with the gang and talk to her about it but Tanya wanted me to sit with her, everyone was planning on going to La Push for the beach party this weekend.

I figured I'd text Bella after school and see what she was up to. I needed to fix this. Forget about the kiss and go back to things the way they were.

I texted Bella around 4 o'clock... Its almost 6 and still nothing...  
At 6:45-

Sorry shopping with Alice,  
No movie tonight.  
~B

I texted her back,

We need to hang out  
Its been to long, miss you  
~E

Nothing, no response. I took a shower and decided to play my guitar. Something to relax and take my mind of the fuckery in my life.

" Hey fucker you lookin' forward to the beach party today?" Emmett shouted from the bathroom

" Yes Douchebag, hurry up Rose is going to be pissed if your late again"

" Alright, alight" He said to his refection while checking himself out

" I'm going to pick up Tanya, umm I see you guess there?"

" Yes lil brother, I'm picking up the girls at Roses and we'll bounce on over"

" Hey Em?"

" Yeah?"

" Tell Bella I said 'hi' and hope to see her some time today."

" Yeah ok, Later!" He shouted running down the stairs

After Picking up Tanya we went to La Push everyone from school was there. All the girls had there bikinis and sunglasses on flaunting there goods for all the guys. It was a very nice sight.

I was waiting on Emmett to get here with Jasper and the girls. I wanted to play some tackle football but needed my boys on my team. We were the best, or I'd like to think so.

Emmett being a year older then me taught me to play when we were kids. I was getting pumped when I saw his jeep pull up.

So ready to school the rest of the guys and make the girls swoon.

Never gets old....

"Emmett! What the hell took so long? Ive been waiting to throw down a game!"

" Sorry Bro, you know ladies.... " he gestured to the girls stepping out of the Jeep.

WOW.... I do have to say they looked good. Never understood why they get all dressed up to go to the beach and bonfire. But shit I'm not complaining, they looked good.

The last to get out was Bella...

The thought of our kiss rushed back, her taste and smell engulfing my mind and body.

She was wearing a red bikini with a tube top white dress over it. Alice must have gotten to her...

Her hair was long and flowing in the wind.

Adjusting myself and convincing myself I just needed to get laid I made my way over to them.

Breath....

Ignore her scent...

FIND TANYA!!!

" WOW ladies looking good! Ready to party the day away?" I asked giving them my signiture panty dropping grin.

" Hey Of course! Its going to be a great day, huh Bella?" Alice smiled

" Oh really whys is that Bella?" I cocked an eye brow

" Oh, ummm Alice is going on a mission to set me up... They never give up!" She shook her head.

" Oh Bells, its going to be fun, lets go find a spot to lay out!" Rose grabbed her arm and they were off.

Interesting.... Apparently they are trying to fix Bella up. Ha good luck. Like Bella would really go out with some random guy.

" So Edward ready to kick some ass?" Emmett tossed me the ball

" Fuck ya, lets go bro!"

" Jasper lets show them how its done!" Emmett roared as we gather some guys from school to play.

**BPOV**

" Ok Bella, how about that one?" Rose pointed

" No, guys I don't want to sit here and pick guys out! If one talks to me then Ill go from there. I thought we agreed on this already?"

" Pffttt, Whatever. He's cute Bell. Just saying..."

" Yeah, but let her do it her way Rose, I'm sure but the end of the night she'll have meet someone. I know these things" Alice smiled and tapped her temple.

" Look! Em's winning, 'GO EMMETT WOOOOOHOOOO', that's my man..." Rose screamed

" When dont they win?" I asked

" True, true... We do have some of the hottest guys don't we?" Alice stated

" Yes, you guys have very handsome guys" I chuckled

" Oh, Bella Edwards a hottie too!" Rose smacked my arm

" Yeah but he's not mine..." looking away, afraid of eyes betraying me.

" Well he's your best friend dork!"

" Yup..."

I rolled on to my stomach to hide my face. I'm not sure how much more I can take. Watching him play and Rose and Alice referring to him being mine.

I took a deep breath, and cleared my head. I needed to stop thinking about him that way. And they were not helping me at all.

I decided to get up and go to the tables by the fire pit. We had left our cooler over there. I needed a cold drink.

If I wanted to get the girls off my back about this date crap I needed to get off my ass and do something about it.

In the process, distract myself from the green eyes and copper headed dream running around on the beach.

" Hey, I'm Alec"

" Oh umm hi,I'm Bella nice to meet you" I said reaching my hand out.

" Can I get you something to drink? Its actually pretty warm out here today."

" Yeah it is... But no thanks, my friends and I brought a cooler of drinks" I said popping the lid open and grabbing a water.

" oh, cool" he said shyly " So do you go to Forks High?"

" Yeah I'm a junior, what about you?"

" I'm a senior , I actually just moved here. I started FH last week."

" Oh, surprised I haven't seen you around" I smiled " How do you like Forks?"

" I have no idea how I missed seeing your beautiful face...." He mumbled " Ummm but yeah, Forks is okay, small but everyone seems pretty cool."

I smiled at him " Yeah everyone is..." I looked up through my lashes

" So your boyfriend playing football?"

" Boyfriend? Oh no I dont have one..."

" Oh sorry I just assumed. Your and your friends were chearing those guys on."

" Yeah they are just my friends, the big tall one is Emmett he's with Rose the Blonde over there." I pointed " Alice, is with Jasper hes the one with the wavy hair. And Thats Edward"

" I see, thats cool."

" So "

" So, would you like to take a walk?" Alec asked

" Umm yeah, but let me go tell my friends, I'll be right back"

I ran back to Alice and Rose who were starring at me like proud mothers...

"Hey Im going to go for a walk with, ahh Alec." I said grabbing my cell " If it gets weird you come find me!" I laughed

" Ohh you go girl!" Alice chuckled

" Umm humm he's a pretty nice piece of meat Bell's, have fun" Rose sang

" Yeah yeah, Ill see you guys in a little while" I hugged them both and walked back over to Alec.

_I can do this_

_he seems nice_

_This is a good start_

_" _You ready Bella?"

" Yup, lets go this way. Theres some pretty tide pools"

" Sounds good, you can show me all the secret spots of La Push" he smiled

" Well then they wont be secrets anymore!" I claimed

" True" He laughed " My own personal tour guide"

" I better warn you, Im pretty clumsy"

" Really, never would have guessed. Dont worry, Ill catch you"

Ok, This might be easier then I thougt....

..........................................................................................

**EPOV**

WHAT THE HELL???

Bella, is walking away with some dude. Im going to kill Alice and Rose if they made her go with him.

_She's laughing?_

_Dude, this is a good thing_

_Get her off your mind_

_Wheres Tanya?_

We took a break and the boys went to their girls. I wanted to go to Bella. NO, I need to go to Tanya.

She was over with the cheer chicks flapping her jaw like always.

When did she get so annyoing?

" Hey baby" I said pulling her into my back

" Hi, Eddie" she cooed

I hate that Eddie shit.

" Wanna go to the tide pools?" I asked

" umm no, I dont want to walk over there. Lets go to your car baby."

Always getting down to buisness, I may not have fucked her but I will take what she gives.

We went to my car and ended up in the back seat.

She straddled me and we kissed.

It didnt do much for me.

She was sloppy and smelled like fake fruit.

She started to un tie my board shorts and slide down.

At that moment I wanted it to be Bella

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

_No _

_No_

_No_

_WRONG WRONG WRONG_

I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head.

She started licking me and sucking

Fuck it felt good

The more she worked and the tighter my eyes closed she became Bella

I couldnt stop it, It was pretty damn fantastic

" Mmmmm baby so good" I moaned

I was done before I knew it, I've never blown my load that fast.

Tanya licked me clean, and sat up.

I took a deep breath, and laced my shorts back up.

She gave me a quik kiss and was gone, something about hanging out with the girls...

I sat there for a very long time trying to figure out what just happend, and how wrong it was. How did I let that happen?

Im so fucked

I need to talk to Bella

I got out of the car and went over to Rose and Alice, hoping she would be back with them.

She wasnt.

I looked around the party, it was very spread out on the beach. Still didnt see her.

Finally, after looking around for 10mins I saw her. She was walking with douchebag in the shore and holding his hand.

My head hurt.

I needed to get out of here.

................................

Chapter Notes:

What do you guys think? I have a few options for this story, I keep going back and fouth. Lemme know what you think.

A. Draw it out and go a few yrs a head, college ( will be lots of drama)

B. Keep it in high school and let them find eachother

Thanks

*Smackers*


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Day/ Bad Day**

**Disclaimer:**SM owns Twilight, I like playing with it and making a Jealous Edward :-)

No song for this chapter, none seemed right. If someone comes up with one let me know!

..........................................

**BPOV**

The walk with Alec was nice... for a while I forgot about Edward. Scratch that. He drifted to the back of my head.

I had a few hours of peace.

I showed him the tide pools. Walked along the shore and made our way back to the group.

The sun was setting and the night chill beginning to set in. We all gathered at the fire pits, roasted hot dogs, made smores and laughed.

I was having a good time.

_This is how it should be..._

_But he's not HIM..._

_He doesn't want me..._

I looked up from my feet, eyes settling across the flames on green eyes. He was smiling and sitting with Barbie. If he was happy then I'd be happy. If Alec wanted a chance, I'd give it to him. Well in reality, I needed to give myself the chance to be loved.

Right then and there I decided to stop shutting myself off.

" Mmmm so good, Bells anymore marshmallows?" Emmett broke me out of my trance

" Yup, here ya go" I smiled

" God Bella, you are going to go into a sugar coma if you eat another one of those" Alec laughed

" Well, then you don't know my Bella... She can out eat anyone when it comes to smores huh" Edward winked

_What the HELL?_

_My BELLA?_

" Yeah, your just jealous cause I can eat all this deliciousness, not get sick and still look this fabulous!" I joked

" Your right... " He laughed again

I stuck my tongue our and looked over at Alec who had a very confused look on his face.

" He's umm my best friend? We have known each other since we were pretty much in diapers." I shrugged my shoulders licking my fingers ridding them of the gooey chocolate.

Alec's eyes never let me. Then I realized what I was doing and turned 3 shades of red and turned back to watch the flames dance in the pit. I felt green eyes glaring at me and looked up. Sure enough, he looked angry.

Great... The time he decided to actually notice me in 2 weeks is to get all protective brother on me. Seriously can anything just go right for me?

_Gahhhh_

" Well I think I'm ready to go, Em how much longer are you staying?" I asked

" Bella, Its still early, we can't go yet!"

" Pleaseeee" I gave my best pout " See this is why you all should let me drive my self" I looked pointy at Alice and Rose.

" Hush, we like to make sure your actually going to come, If we left you drive yourself you would never show up!" Alice claimed

" Whatever!"

" Bellaaaa, You know its true" Rose scolded me

" Okay, so how much longer? I really am beat"

" I'll take you home Bells" Edward stood, brushing off his shorts and receiving the death stare from Tanya

" Baby, you were going to take me home..." Tanya said standing and rubbing Edwards chest

God has she ever heard of giving it a rest

" I will, Ill drop Bella off first then you. She lives closer to the beach then you do" He stated

" Or, Ummm I could drop you off Bella, If that ok with you of course?" Alec said looking at me with a smile

" Oh, yeah ok. You don't mind leaving?

" Not at all, I still have some work to catch up on since moving here half way through the year"

" Its alright man, Ill take Bella home. Thanks for offering" Edward puffed our his chest

" Actually, I'd like Alec to take me Edward, go and take Tanya... Wouldn't want her getting pissed." I muttered rewarding with a double death stare, Tanya and Edwards eyes looked like they had light beams rage from them.

" Yeah ok, text me when you get home ok?" Edward shrugged

" Yeah, whatever..." I rolled my eyes

" Bella" Edward grabbed my arm

" Umm I'm going to warm the car up and I'll pull up by the rocks ok?" Alec questioned looking between the two of us.

'" Yeah sounds good, thanks." I gave him the "I'm sorry" face.

" Edward what is wrong with you?" I said brushing his arm away from me

" Bell's, you barley know this guy, he's new to school and your all over him! Not to mentioned you just said yes to driving you home! God he probably thinks he's going to get in your pants for Christs sakes!"

" OMG really? Your so stupid some times Edward..."

" No Bells, I'm a guy!"

" Oh I know... " I shook my head " You shouldn't worry about me, go give Tanya a ride home before she goes into another bitch fit for wanting to give me a ride. I'm fine with Alec and yes I'll text you when I get home if it makes you feel better." I rolled my eyes at his nonsense

" Bitch fit? She dosent care..."

" Save it, I heard her go off on you a couple of weeks ago for driving me to school Edward, I know she doesn't like me and that's why you don't hang out with us as much. Its fine, she's your girlfriend. You love her, whatever."

" I-I dont..."

" Alec's waiting for me, I'll text you in a bit." I shouted running over to the rest of the group to say goodbye.

" Alice, Rose, " I hugged them " I'll talk to guys later

" Damn straight you are bitch, you better call us in the morning!" Rose huffed

" Oh I think we should do a gossip session at my house okay? Night Bella, Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" She giggled

" Haha, funny talk to you tomorrow"

" Bye Jasper, Emmett!" I yelled waving

" Bye" they both said in unison

I climbed my way up the little ricks gathered by the parking lot to Alec's car.

" Here, let me help you" Alec reached out his hand pulling me up the last bit.

" Thanks" I smiled and blushed

_Score! I didn't fall on my ass!_

_Yet...._

_Your not home yet..._

_arrrrgggg_

Alec opened my door and ushered me in. I was a little surprised. I mean yeah Edward did that stuff but its because that how he was. He did it for everyone- except guys of course, I giggled to myself.

As the door shut I fastened my seat belt. Alec was in the car in a flash mimicking me.

" So, where to?" he asked

" Oh, I live on Clearwater drive.... Do you know it?"

" Yeah actually I'm not far from there. Not to many places to get lost in a town this small" he laughed

" True, where do you live?"

" On Laurent Ave, its ahh by Laurent Edge Park."

" Oh yeah you are pretty close, Edward lives in that track too."

" Cool"

" Make a left here, I'm that house there" I pointed

" The one with the police cruiser?" his eyes bugged out

I laughed " Yup, my dads the police chief..."

" ohhh, wait your last names Swan?"

" uh huh"

" I see..."

" Why?" I asked

" Oh, well I actually moved here because my dad was offered a position at the Forks Police station... My dads Officer Marcus."

" Well, small world! My dad said he was getting a new officer."

" So, I guess you should get in there before the Chief come out" He nervously laughed

" I should, thanks for the ride home and the walk. I had fun" I said truthfully

" Anytime Bella..."

_Crap was he wanting a kiss?_

_Shit Edward was right..._

_NO NO he knows your the chief daughter..._

_Ugg yup there goes ALL my chances...._

" Goodnight Alec" I said and leaned over and kissed his check

_Bella scores again!_

_Good job!_

_Go inside and do a happy dance!_

I Got out and right before I shut the door Alec spoke.

" Bella?"

" Yeah?"

" Do you think um we could hang out again?"

" Yes, I'd like that."

" Me too, so I'll see you Monday?"

" Yup, monday" I grinned shutting the door and jogging up the front steps.

I slipped in the door and couldn't help the huge smile I had on my face. I had a really great time with cute boy. I didn't think of Edward... to much.

Today turned our better then I would have expected, who knew?

I took off my sandals and placed then in the shoe basket by the door and hung up my keys.

" Bells? That you?"

" Yes dad, its me... why expecting someone else?" I giggled

" No, just wasn't expecting you home that all. You normally all go to Edwards or Alice's after the bonfires."

" Yeah not tonight, I'm tired" I yawned

" Who dropped you off?"

" oh aaaa, Officer Marcus's son, Alec."

" Oh, so you to have met?"

" Yup" I popped the 'p' " Seems pretty nice" I shrugged

" Yeah his dads a good cop, glad to have some new blood at the station."

" I bet, card games getting old huh, everyone knowing all your tricks?" I raised an eyebrow, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge

" We do more then play cards Bella! But yes, it is nice" He laughed

I smiled, " I'm going to bed, don't stay up to late. Remember your going fishing with Billy in the morning" I yelled down the stairs

After getting to my room, I grabbed my phone, texted Edward.

I took a quick shower washing the sand and salt spray from my skin. Got out toweled my self off and slipped in to comfy PJ's. Snuggling into my covers I couldn't help but think about how different this day had gone from how I thought it would be. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

This was a good day.

...............................................

EPOV

What the Hell? Bella had been gone for like way to fucking lone with that douchebag... The sun was starting to set and they weren't back yet. What the fuck could they be doing? I really wanted to talk to her.

_Ummm I'll give you a hint!_

_Shut the fuck up..._

God this day has sucked. Well besides winning the football game of course.

Bella had been gone hours, I think. Tanya was all over my shit and yeah what the hell was that in the car? How the fuck did Bella pop up during my blow job? So not fucking right...

_Um you could have stopped Tanya!_

Yeah right... Seriously I know I'm a dumb motherfucker but not that dumb.

The surprising thing thou, was It actually didn't bother me so much until she was done and thought about how I got off picturing my best friends head raising and falling from my crotch.

I'm so fucked up.

Emmett, Jasper and I started the bonfire and got out the hot dogs an sticks. I was trying to distract myself. That's when I noticed Bella and Alec I think his name is laughing and grabbing hot dogs themselves. Great douchebag's going to stick around.

_Atlest she dosent have the freshly fucked look.._

_Yeah that's a plus_

I rolled my eyes at myself, seriously I'm talking to myself now...

After we all ate our share of hot dogs and chips, Bella busted out the smore stuff.

I smiled, Bella could never go to a bonfire with out making sure someone was bring stuff for smores. Growing up she would force me into making them on the stove. Twirling a fork around over the burner. Making sure her marshmallow was just right. She always said it never was the same but it was 2nd best.

I shook my head and tried to focus on the chatter going on around me.

" Mmmm so good, Bells anymore marshmallow's?" Emmett asked Bella

" Yup, here ya go" she smiled handing him the bag

" God Bella, you are going to go into a sugar coma if you eat another one of those!" Alec laughed

" Well, then you don't know my Bella... She can out eat anyone when it comes to smores huh" I winked

_What the HELL?_

_My BELLA?_

_Yup, so fucked one blow job and you think shes yours..._

_she didn't give me a blow job! _

_Ahhhhhhhh_

Tanya elbowed me and gave me the stink eye.

" Yeah, your just jealous cause I can eat all this deliciousness, not get sick and still look this fabulous!" She joked

" Your right... " I laughed again

She stuck her tongue out at me and then looked over at Alec, who had a very confused look on his face.

That's right fucker...

_shes mine..._

_ummm, my best friend bitch!_

_nice save..._

Tanya moved so she was sitting between my legs, claiming she was cold. After readjusting I looked up and Bella was licking her fingers. Alec just looked at her, slack jaw and wide eyed. I wanted to hit the perv for thinking dirty thoughts. God she was just getting the damn chocolate off her fingers!

_Uh huh like you didnt enjoy watching..._

_Shut UP!_

_Nope not at all..._

_Liar lair, pants on fire!_

Bella's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

" Well I think I'm ready to go, Em how much longer are you staying?" she asked

" Bella, Its still early, we can't go yet!" Emmett whinnied

" Pleaseeee" she gave her pout face " See this is why you all should let me drive my self" she glared at Alice and Rose.

" Hush, we like to make sure your actually going to come, If we left you drive yourself you would never show up!" Alice claimed

" Whatever!" she huffed

" Bellaaaa, You know its true" Rose said

" Okay, so how much longer? I really am beat" Bella asked again

" I'll take you home Bells" I stood, looking over at Tanya receiving the death stare.

" Baby, you were going to take me home..." Tanya said standing and rubbing my chest.

_God she never stops touching me..._

_Are you complaining??_

" I will, I'll drop Bella off first then you. She lives closer to the beach then you do" I stated

" Or, Ummm I could drop you off Bella, If that ok with you of course?" Alec said looking at Bella

" Oh, yeah ok. You don't mind leaving?" She asked him

" Not at all, I still have some homework to catch up on since moving here half way through the year" he replied

_Yeah, I'm sure that's why he wants to take you home Bella..._

" Its alright man, I'll take Bella home. Thanks for offering" I started walking over to Bella.

" Actually, I'd like Alec to take me Edward, go and take Tanya... Wouldn't want her getting pissed." She said looking at Tanya

" Yeah ok, text me when you get home ok?" I asked

" Yeah, whatever..." she rolled her eyes

" Bella" I grabbed her arm

" Umm I'm going to warm the car up and I'll pull up by the rocks ok?" Alec questioned looking between the two of us.

'" Yeah sounds good, thanks." she said to Alec

" Edward what is wrong with you?" Bella asked pushing my arm away

" Bell's, you barley know this guy, he's new to school and your all over him! Not to mentioned you just said yes to driving you home! God he probably thinks he's going to get in your pants for Christs sakes!"

" OMG really? Your so stupid some times Edward..."

" No Bells, I'm a guy!"

" Oh I know... " she shook her head" You shouldn't worry about me, go give Tanya a ride home before she goes into another bitch fit for wanting to give me a ride. I'm fine with Alec and yes I'll text you when I get home if it makes you feel better." She rolled her eyes at me.

" Bitch fit? She dosent care..."

" Save it, I heard her go off on you a couple of weeks ago for driving me to school Edward, I know she doesn't like me and that's why you don't hang out with us as much. Its fine, she's your girlfriend. You love her, whatever."

_FUCK... _

_Wait, she heard the fight?_

_Shit shit shit_

" I-I don't..."

" Alec's waiting for me, I'll text you in a bit." She shouted running over to the rest of the group to say goodbye.

I stood there, watching Bella hug Alice and Rose and then climb up the rocks and get into Alec's car.

I walked back over to the fire, Tanya was talking to Bree and a few other girls.

She didn't even notice me gathering my shit to leave.

" Hey bro what the hell was all that about?" Em asked

" Nothing man, Just don't know about that guy"

" Fuck, Edward he the son of an Officer, Bells is fine."

_Oh great the chief should love that!_

" Yeah fine..." I muttered

" Ya know she's never had a boyfriend? Man seriously it has to suck hanging around us all the time. Especially since we all hooked up."

" Yeah never looked at it that way."

" Open your eyes more Edward, Rose and I are together and now Alice and Jasper... You, well are with Tanya. Kinda leaves Bella out even if we don't mean to."

" Yeah I get it... Still, dosent mean we should let her go off with random guys."

" I know she's like our little sister but let her do what she wants." Emmett stated

_Yeah little sister..._

_Who you pictured having her mouth wrapped around your-_

_Ugg I know, fuck...._

I ran my hands across my face and through my hair and took a deep breath.

" Ok papa bear" Em laughed " She's smart. We just have to be there to pick up the pieces if they fall apart" He shrugged

" When did you get so smart?" I joked

" Well lil bro, I've always been smart. I just use the dumb jock attitude cause it matches my bod! Plus I get the chicks" He chuckled

" Ahhh, I see o wise one..."

" Yup, well time for me to go play papa bear with Rosie" he said wiggling his eyebrows" See ya later man!"

" Late"

I shuffled my stuff in my arms and looked over at the fire, Tanya was still there talking to the gaggle of girls. She didn't even notice I was gone. I figured she would get ride home from one of the girls so I grabbed my stuff and made my way to my car.

I placed my shit in the back seat and started the car.

_**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZZ**_

**I'm home, still in one piece and viture in tact**

**-B**

I huffed, looking down at my phone. She thought she was funny...

I put the car in reverse and backed out of my spot and turned on to the main road. I couldn't wait to get home.

To take a shower, and forget about this crazy, horrbile, bad day.

.......................................................

**Chapter Notes:**

Ok, so I've decided to move in to college soon. The transition will be worth it. It needs to be done. I wont make everyone wait forever for Edward to get his head out of his ass! SO no worries. The jump will be explained...

Also, I like hearing peoples ideas, helps me clarify my own. With that, I've thought alot about this and wanted other opinions.

A. Baby? No it wont be all about a baby and such...

B. No baby

Thanks!

*Smackers*


	6. Chapter 6

**Time**

**AN:**Ok so, Its been a while since I updated. My apologies. Life has been nuts! We had a death in the family, followed by a few Bdays, a Wedding and now Holidays... This chapter is pretty short but I wanted to post something rather then nothing. Lemme know what you guys think. I kinda struggled on how and where to start the merge into the future for these two. Also tried doing more describing and less dialog as requested by some reviews. Hope you enjoy and are not to confused with the jump a head.

Thanks!

**Disclaimer: SM owns....**

* * *

**Looking at the clock, I huffed. I had to be ready in a few hours. Graduation. How the time goes by so fast. It seems like yesterday we were still juniors saying goodbye to Emmett, Jasper, and Alec at there graduation. Now it will be our turn. **

**After gathered my gown, hat and shoes I sat down and reflected on my high school experience. Yeah its pretty cheesy. You watch all these films about how momentous Graduating is and it doesn't actually hit until your the one getting ready to move on that it actually is. **

**The day I meet Alec at the bonfire changed my whole outlook on my year. I didn't sit around pinning away for a love that wasn't attainable. I didn't wallow in misery watching the boy who held my heart give his to someone else. I realized I deserved more. And I had fun. Fun with my friends, going on group dates and have fun with Alec. **

**He knew I loved him, but it wasn't " in love". He was okay with that. We were great friends and shared many things together. He was my second kiss, first orgasm... well pretty much firsts in all the sexual department. I don't think I would have it any other way. **

**I laughed thinking back to that first time. It was awkward and strange to say the lest. But at the same time it was beautiful and special. I knew I couldn't give him my heart but I could give him me. Well apart of me if that makes sense. It was 3 days before he was going off to New York for art school. I wanted to show him how much he meant to me, how special he made me feel and truthfully I knew I could never have Edward so if anyone was going to be my first it was going to be Alec. **

**I missed him a lot. We emailed back and fourth for a while but knew nothing was going to come out of our relationship. It was great while it lasted and I would be thankful for him in my life forever. Without him I dont think I would have ever truly found myself. About 6months ago he called me, telling me about Charlotte a girl who he meet on the subway. He was madly in love at first sight and I was very happy for him. I wished him luck and told him to email me any chance he had.**

**After that phone call I realized I still had feelings for Edward. Scratch that, I've always had feelings for him. I just started feeling them again. I pushed him back and away for so long that when I finally thought about them they hit me like a ton of bricks.**

**Edward hasn't been around much, both I'm sad and grateful for it. He spends a lot of time with Emmett in Seattle. So I'm told... I see him at school but he seems very wrapped up in any and all sports he can get into. We don't talk much, the occasional hello at group and social events. We don't do the best friend thing, hang out or just be anymore. He didn't really like Alec, so I'm guessing that's why he stayed away.**

**Tanya and him broke up at the beginning of the year. Rumor has it she cheated on him with some of the La Push guys. She switched schools half way through the year and is now attending a private school. Thank goodness.**

**Edward hasn't dated anyone else this year. Nor have I. Hanging our with our friends hasn't been that bad. We all have been super busy. Since the boys went off to college the group had a natural break you could say. Rose and Alice go up to see Jasper and Emmett when they can. We still do girls nights and shopping trips. Yes, they actually have me willing to shop these days. Avoiding Edward has been easy, although not necessary. I wish everyday I pass him and just say 'hi' and wave I'd have the guts to come clean and say 'I love you'. Each day passes and the opportunity is gone. **

**Which brings me back to today. In 2hrs and 10mins I will be free. I will be making the passage and officially be and adult. Today may be the last day I have to come clean, face Edward head on and tell him. I have no idea what exactly he is doing before he goes off to college. Whether or not he is even decided to go with a Music or Medical major. Ive let so much slip past me because I was a coward. Today had to be the day.**

**I stood, slipped on my gown and shoes. Sprayed one last coat of hair spray, swiped on some lip gloss and grabbed my hat.**

" **Dad!, Are you ready??" I yelled down the stairs **

" **Yes, Bells. But you don't have to be there for another 40 mins."**

" **I know, but I need to do something first. Maybe can I meet you there?"**

" **Umm sure, whats so important?"**

" **I need to tell someone something, I've already waited to long." I smiled**

" **Uh huh" he winked " Its about damn time you admitted it" he chuckled**

" **What are you talking about?" I laughed **

" **Just go! I see you and Edward at the ceremony."**

" **How-.... Thanks Dad." I kissed his cheek and jumped into my truck.**

**I floored the truck pushing as hard as I could even thought I knew it wasn't going passed 55mph. I needed to get there. He needed to be there. I could do this. I would be leaving for California with Alice in 3 weeks. I knew I couldn't leave and move on without letting him know how much I loved him, always would love him. I know he would think of it as the best friends 'I love you' but I had to tell him. I already had lost out on this year and if anything we could email and at lest keep in touch if he would like to. **

" **Shit!" I slammed my hand down on the steering wheel. **

**It had started to rain, I didn't have my umbrella or jacket. Rushing out of the house so quickly I left everything behind. **

_ALMOST THERE...._

**I turned into the drive way, his Volvo was parked on the gravel. I hoped they were still there. I jumped out and ran up the stairs. I felt like I was coming home. I missed this house, as much as I missed him. I knocked a few times. Bouncing up on my heels, I finally rang the door bell. They had to be here.**

" **Bella? Dear, oh my!" Esme grabbed me in a hug and pulled me in as she opened the door widely. **

" **Esme" I sighed. " Edward? Wheres Edward?" I pulled back quickly remembering my purpose.**

" **Upstairs dear, he's getting ready, go on up" she smiled " I know he'll be happy to see you"**

_I hope so...._

**I ran toward the stair case, shouting a thank you and she watched me chuckling at my behavior. **

**I stopped at his door, took a deep breath. I grabbed the handle and turned the knob slowly. I flung the door open, over knocking and giving him the chance to say anything. I was very unprepared for what I saw. My mouth went dry, my heart thumped and a slight sweat broke out over my forehead. **

**I was crazy, for ever thinking I could get this creature. Edward stood with his back toward me. Black snug briefs hung low on his hips and he was fixing his hair in his dresser mirror. Our eyes met, mine straring into the mirror and his back at mine. Both frozen. **

" **Bella?" he questioned**

" **Please, please don't say anything. I-I need to tell you something." I closed my eyes " I don't even know where to start. How to tell you- " I laughed nervously. **

**" Okay...." Edward said moving to what I'm assuming was his bed. **

**I kept my eyes shut. Willing the strength and words to come our right. And he would understand my feelings.**

" **Edward, I've known something for as long as I can remember. More like felt something. I didn't know what it was when we were kids. I just thought you were my best friend. Someone I couldn't live with out. Gosh, this is so stupid! I've wanted to tell you for well, forever and I cant seem to get it out right.... Ive missed you so much... Edward, I love you. I've always loved you. You've taken car of me, made me smile, you've done everything for me. Gosh you even kissed me on a dare!" I stuttered out kind of laughing.**

_This was so much easier in my head!_

" **This year has been great, but I realized today it wasn't as great as I thought it was. Because you weren't around. I don't know what happened or what went wrong. Well part of thats a lie. Because some of it is my fault."**

" **Bella-" Edward stopped me**

" **No, please I'm not done" I opened my eyes and looked at him. " I lied to myself, I thought if I pushed the love I felt for you down and went out with someone else it would just go away. But it didn't work. I know why now. I love you, with all my heart. But most important Im IN LOVE with you. I always have been."**

" **Why are you telling me this now?" he said frustrated pulling on his hair**

" **I had to, I'm leaving. Hell your leaving too. I don't know where your going or when we will ever see each other. I needed you to know. And I couldn't keep it in any longer. I know its not going to be a happy ending, I know you don't love me like that. And that's ok. But for me, and my heart I had to tell you. I'm sorry." I looked down fighting back the tears.**

" **Bella, I don't know what you want me to say..." he stood up and started walking to me**

" **It's ok, you don't need to say anything. I understand." I hugged him and tuned to walk back down the stairs.**

" **Wait! Bella!" he shouted after me**

" **I'm sorry" I took one more glance and kept going. **

**I got into my truck and made it to the high way. I pulled over and cried. I cried for the lost friendship, lost love and for my broken heart. This is why I didn't tell him years ago. It was inevitable, he wouldn't love me back. **

_He didnt say he didnt...._

_But he would have_

_You didn't give him a chance to say anything!_

**I thought telling him would some how make me feel better. In turn it made it worse. I reopened a cut I bandaged up over a year ago. Now gushing with no band-aide in sight.**

**I swiped the tears away and made my way back on the the road. I needed to get to graduation. Walk up to the podium, accept my diploma and get the hell outta Forks. Three weeks, and I'd be free. No more green eyes, the stupid shinny Volvo passing on the streets, no more smirks, no more Edward.... **

**The tears started again. **

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

Hope you liked it! Review please!!!

Good reads:

Make Me Believe ( So diff, I love it!)

Breaking the Silence (awsome!)

Edward Cullen: Purse Snatcher ( Freaking Hilarious!!)

**~Smackers**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time part 2**

**Disclaimer: SM owns ....**

* * *

EPOV

"Fuck" I muttered pulling at my hair. Graduation... Really had we already made it here? I quickly rinsed my body and turned off the water.

Getting out and drying off I sat on my bed. How did I get here?

Well, I made it through what seemed like forever. Here I was about to walk down a fucking isle consumed with douchbags and their parents. I didn't want to go but my mom and dad insisted. I just wanted to be done. Done and out of this god forsaken place.

I pulled on a pair of boxer breifs and notcied a picture on my dresser. Me and Bella.... We must have been 6 or so and she was piggy backing me while making a funny face for the camera.

Even though I did my best to stay away from her, I couldn't put the picture away. I pulled it out and placed it on my dresser the night Bella went home with Alec. I told myself I had no right to stand in her way. Emmett was right that night, we would be there to pick up the pieces if need be. Problem was, she didn't need it.

Its been over a year since I actually hung out with her and it killed me. I fucking couldn't figure out why it mattered so much but chocked it up to loosing a best friend. And that was the fucking truth. She was always with him and I didn't want to watch them being all fucking lovey and shit so I just stayed away.

After he graduated and moved I thought maybe things would go back to the way they were but they didn't. She had changed. She had more confidence. So I stood back and let it be. Ripping myself apart each day.

As this year started, I thought maybe just maybe she would come back to me. God she wasnt even mine but I needed her. My best friend...

December, before Christmas break I finally gave into Tanya and fucked her. I knew I couldn't hold back any longer and shit, I really didn't want to. I was hoping It would make me stop missing Bella and fill my mind with other things. It didn't. I thought Tanya was a virgin so I tried to do all special and shit and to my fucking surprise a few weeks later I went to her house knowing her parental units were gone. Hoping to get some, I snuck into her window doing a Romeo gesture and shit and in all her glory she was fucking some one else. A God damn Res dog to top it off. Really, I wasn't even pissed just mad I spent all this time with the whore. I was done. Dumped her ass and told everyone she was a dead fish in bed. She was so embarrassed she had her parents move her to a private school. Teach her to mess with Edward Cullen...

I enrolled in every damn sport I could trying to occupy myself. At party's I hung with my team mates and kept to myself. Everyonce in a while I'd see Bella, seemed like she was actually willing to come to party's and social shit these days.... We say Hi to eachother and thats about it.

Alice and Rose were in Seattle everyother weekend visiting Jasper and Emmett. I would find myself up there quite often too. I didnt think I would miss my brother as much as I did but after dumping Tanya, really there was nothing for me to do in Forks on the weekend.

I stood up and stretched, looking at the clock I realized I needed to get my ass in gear. Only one more damn day... Walk my ass up to that stage except my diploma and I was finished. I grabbed my hair shit and ran it through my hands, working it into my hair. Looking it to the mirror I noticed a set of beautiful chocolate eyes. I blinked once thinking I was seeing crap and then stared.

" Bella?" I questioned

" Please, please don't say anything. I-I need to tell you something. I don't even know where to start. How to tell you- " she muttered nervously

" Okay...." I responded

She closed her eyes and I moved to sit on bed. She was really here... My head was going a million miles an hour and my hands were clammy.

" Edward, I've known something for as long as I can remember. More like felt something. I didn't know what it was when we were kids. I just thought you were my best friend. Someone I couldn't live with out. Gosh, this is so stupid! I've wanted to tell you for well, forever and I cant seem to get it out right.... Ive missed you so much... Edward, I love you. I've always loved you. You've taken care of me, made me smile, you've done everything for me. Gosh you even kissed me on a dare!" she stumbled out

Where was this going?? I took a deep breath waiting for the chance to speak.

" This year has been great, but I realized today it wasn't as great as I thought it was. Because you weren't around. I don't know what happened or what went wrong. Well part of that's a lie. Because some of it is my fault."

The year had sucked for her too! She missed me. I might get my best friend back.... " Bella-" I said trying to stop her, but she kept going.

" No, please I'm not done" she opened her eyes and looked at me

" I lied to myself, I thought if I pushed the love I felt for you down and went out with someone else it would just go away. But it didn't work. I know why now. I love you, with all my heart. But most important I'm IN LOVE with you. I always have been."

WHAT??? In love with me? Wow, I know I love her too, fuck I always have. I thought that was a givin but IN love what the hell does that mean? Feel like. I shook my head back and fouth trying to understand everything...

" Why are you telling me this now?" I asked furring my eyebrows.

" I had to, I'm leaving. Hell your leaving too. I don't know where your going or when we will ever see each other. I needed you to know. And I couldn't keep it in any longer. I know its not going to be a happy ending, I know you don't love me like that. And that's ok. But for me, and my heart I had to tell you. I'm sorry." she replied, eyes glazing over with unshead tears.

Looking at my feet willing myself to get off my ass and hug her. Stop the tears be for they fell and make things better- well as best as I could. Cause fuck, I didnt know what to do. She thought I didnt love her....

She was leaving... Fuck I was going to be leaving too...

" Wait! Bella!" I exclaimed finally getting my feet to work and walking to her.

She hugged me and turned a way

" I'm sorry" she said jogging down the stairs.

I watched her from my bedroom door. Not moving. Like a jack ass, letting her go. I stood there for a few minutes letting what she said sink in...

She loved me...

Was in love with me....

God, that meant she felt that kiss as much as I did. I wasn't crazy. It did mean something but I was just too much of a fucking idiot to see or find out what that feeling was.

" Dear? Where is Bella?" My mom asked coming up the stairs breaking me back into reality.

" She's gone..." I whispered and moved to sit on my bed.

" Oh, well she'll be at graduation honey, hurry and get some clothes on! We gotta go." She smiled

" I- I'm not going, I can't go mom." I stated

" Edward? Whats wrong?" She looked at me with worry

" Bella loves me mom..."

" Well, I know, and you love her to. Its kinda obvious. I'm glad to see her today,I've missed her around here."

I stood up and walked to my dresser, grabbed the picture and traced her face.

**Beautiful.....**

" She's In love with me..." I whispered

" Oh Edward..." My mother looked at me and grabbed my face.

" When did she get so beautiful?" I muttered to myself.

At that moment my mom smiled and walked away.

I pulled on a pair of pants and layed on my bed. I wasn't going to graduation they could fucking send me my shit. …

" Here" My mom came back to my room and handed me a large photo album.

" Whats this?" I asked opening it

" I've been making it over the years. Since Bella's mom left, I took it upon myself to take as many pictures of you two growing up. She's like a daughter to me you know.... I thought you might want to see it."

" Why now?"

" You asked when she get so beautiful.... Edward she always has been, just open your eyes and look. Don't you see the way you look at her?" She asked pointing to a picture of us. We were 13, Bella had fallen and scraped her knees, I picked her up and carried her home, well to my house. It was of us coming up the front steps. Her arms wrapped around my neck, looking up at me. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks stained with dried tears.... I didnt even know my mother took this picture.

**Beautiful....**

That's when I noticed, my eyes locked on to her,as serious as can be. Looking at her the way my father looks at my mother....

I flipped the page looking over every picture... flipped again, and again.... My mom was right, every picture you could see it.

Why the fuck had it taken me so long to see???

I slammed the book shut, looked at the clock. Graduation had begun, I wouldn't make it. But I had to try. God she need to know I loved her to. Hell, I might possibly be in love with her whatever the fuck that was but I did know I needed her.....

I needed to fucking kiss her, Not because of some fucked up dare, but because I needed to, wanted too.

Grabbed a t-shirt flung it on and grabbed my chucks and pushed them on my feet.

" Mom, I have to go!" I yelled running down the stairs

* * *

Chapter Notes:

Ok so yeah its short... Hope everyone likes it, kinda just came out....

Thanks!

~Smackers :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Truths**

**Disclaimer:** SM Owns.... I play :-)

A/N: Okay, Hope you all enjoy! I have had this chapter stuck in my head for 2 wks! After posting the last update, not kidding you the comp went crazy and the power coard didnt want to charge it anymore... Booo! Finally got the new one in and its working :-) BTW the universial chargers suck!! Get the ones made for your computer they are cheaper! With out further adue, Lets let Edward finally get his girl... At lest we hope so!!

**Chapter song:**

A strangled smile fell from your face

It kills me that I hurt you this way

The worst part is that I didn't even know

Now there's a million reasons for you to go

But if you can find a reason to stay

I'll do whatever it takes

To turn this around

I know what's at stake

I know that I've let you down

And if you give me a chance

Believe that I can change I'll keep us together

Whatever it takes

**Whatever it takes By Life House**

EPOV

* * *

_I have to make it...._

_Fuck I've messed up,_

_I hope she listens to what I have to... No what I NEED to say._

These fucking cars need to hurry.... Drumming my fingers on my steering wheel, huffing and cursing anything around me, I was freaking the fuck out. Thank god her last name was at the god damn end of the alphabet. I still had time...

Good going think positive!

I tried calling Alice, hoping she would stall Bella, keep her there. Tell her I was sorry. But she didn't answer.

Almost there!

" Fuck come one you-" I hate lights that go on for no reason... We live in a small fucking town, really they arent necessary!

Why did I have to be a douch and realize now that I love this girl. That she was my world whether or not either of us knew, we couldn't live without each other. Well I know I can't live without her. Even though we were apart this year, she was _around, _I'd watch her. See her everyday...

Now what? Fucking college? I don't even know where she's going or what she's doing....

_Good I hope she going with Rose to UW...._

_Really not something to worry about yet, gotta get here first!_

_ugggg_

"YES!" I shouted as I pulled into the parking lot, pulling up along the red lines, over the possibility of a ticket. Chief Swan can shove it, I need Bella.

I ran into the double doors, making my way to the gym, my lungs burned. Not from the run but from the nerves. I was about to lay everything on the line. God, she's so strong, she came to me I'm sure feeling the same way and gave me her heart and I stood there like a dumb ass not saying shit. I know I hurt her, I have to make this right.

"Please rise and turn your tassiles, Congradulations Class of 2009!" the princliple beamed

" Fuck, she has to still be here..."

I Looked around, looking for brown hair.....

"Bella..." I whispered, She's still here! I spotted her hugging Chief and talking with the other parents.

" Bella! Bella!" I shouted making my way through the sea of parents and random people ….

She stopped, looked up and when our eyes meet, she had to know. The things I felt, everything made sence now. All the feelings I had about her that I tried to push away, thinking I was a sick fucker for seeing her that way, wanting her that way... she was made for me. I needed to tell her, show her. Fuck I needed to kiss her like I did at Rose's so long ago...

" Edward??"

* * *

BPOV

* * *

" Bells isn't this so exciting!" Alice jumped up and down, waiting to get escorted into the gym for the ceremony. " Where's Edward? Gosh, he's so weird lately. So moody..."

" Yeah, I dunno" I shrugged and bit my lip, hoping it would stop the tears threatening to spill over.

When I arrived at school, I avoided my dad, not wanting to answer questions about how it went, where Edward was and such... So much for avoiding. Pixie girl is all hyped up on god knows what kind of energy drink and is way to excited about graduation and the party's tonight.

I really just want to get this done, crawl into my bed and hide out until we leave for Cali.

" Alright class, line up in alphabetical order! Mrs. Cope announced " Its show time!"

After everyone was lined up and escorted into the gym to the awaiting parents and staff, Angela got up and did her speech followed by the principle and vice principle... This was taking forever. I wish I could slip out and ditch the whole damn thing. But I couldn't do that to my dad.

The names were being called and students were walking to the podium to revieve there diploma I looked back at Dad. He was wearing a smile and holding my digital camrea waiting to snap away. Very unlike him...

" Edward Anthony Cullen" they called

My heart jumped and landed at my feet. He didn't show. He was to upset to even come.... I really messed up. I didn't think he would be so weirded out but I guess I don't know him that well anymore. He missed his graduation because of me. Poor Esme, she looked so excited too.

" Jessica Nicole Stanley"

_Oh Joy I'm next..... I hope I don't fall._

" Isabella Marie Swan"

Here it goes, I made my way down the isle up the stage, shook a hand and grabbed the freaking paper. Plastered a fake smile and waved to my dad and walked off the stage. DONE! I can get out of here in a few minutes.

I took a deep breath and waited for the tassel announcement, the congratulations and squeals from the class. Breathing slow and deep, I walked to my dad posed for a few pictures and tried to keep up the act.

_A few more minutes..._

_You can do it..._

_You can't break down in front of everyone..._

" Wow Bell's, Im so proud of you" Dad said hugging me

" Thanks" I forced a smile

" Where's Edward? Lets get some pictures, Alice, Rose Come over here" Dad Shouted

I avoided the part about Edward and just looked at the girls, hoping they would come over and we could get a few pictures and forget about Edward, at lest untill I get out of here.

" Bella! Bella!" I heard somone yelling

Turing toward the voice I looked around and my eyes looked on to the emerald green. I froze. My heart raced.

_Please, please no...._

_I can't do this here...._

My body was telling me to go to him, my heart wanted to explode. But my mind was going into protective over drive.

He was getting closer... My feet weren't moving.

"Bella..." He breathed out standing inches from me.

Our eyes never left each other... I swear I could see his soul, his heart, love. But I didn't eat lunch so I'm probably delusional....

" Bella, we need to talk... Please?" Edward whispered

" I can't do this Edward" My eyes welled up

" You have it all wrong, just listen okay? That's all I ask"

He grabbed my hand and lead me out of the gym. He stopped an placed his hand on my cheeks, cupping them so softly. My tears fell.

" You have so much courage for telling me you love me. Your so strong and amazing. I'm an ass for standing there and not saying anything. I need to fix this. But this time, its me who doesn't know where to start..." He breathed out and looked at our feet, still holding my face. " Ive missed you too, more then you'll ever know. I'm stupid for staying away from you and fuck, I'm sick of it. I can't stay away anymore."

" Then don't" I whimpered

" I've made more mistakes then I care to think about. And most all of them have been because of you. I was so messed up trying to figure my shit out, I didn't see _YOU_ clearly. I lied to myself and avoided you because, well you turned me upside down."

" I'm sorry"

" Bella, what the fuck do you have to be sorry about?? Huh? Seriously I'm the one that fucked up! God after Rose's house I couldn't stop thinking about you. The way you danced... the kiss. I lied to myself, thinking it felt so right because you were my best friend, and the only girl I really cared for... Then watching you go out with fucking Alec, I thought I was going to loose it. The way he touched you, it pissed me off. That's why I couldn't be around..."

" But, you were with Tanya Edward..." I stated confused and trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

" God, Bella she is my BIGGEST MISTAKE. I didn't know it at the time but she was safe. Someone to have around, she kept me busy. Helped me not think of you so much. She kept me from seeing _YOU_. It was wrong and stupid, but turns out she was doing pretty much the same with me. We were a show. She wanted popularity and everything that came with it..." He ran his fingers across my face, swiping the tears that were starting to dry away.

" Bella.... I'm sorry. For all the things I felt and didn't know what it was, I know now. I know that its always been there. You were made for me. I'm a douchbag for not seeing everything about you before. Not figuring all this out before today. Wasting so much time....Your my best friend, the only one that really knows _ME._ I know there is nothing I can do to go back and fix the past. But I will do whatever it takes to fix this, to fix now."

" Okay, What does this mean Edward? Are we friends again?" I looked up at him

" Baby, we have always been friends... we are just stubborn in our own ways..." he smiled

" Isabella Marie Swan this means I love you. I Always have. I'm just a stupid fucker and it took me this long to realizes what I was feeling was love. I don't know how to do this, but I want to. I want to love you forever. Teach me... Teach me to be better, Teach me what it is to be in love... please."

My tears were falling again. I had to be dreaming... there is know way this is happening...

" Pinch me..." I whispered

" Actually I was thinking..." He gave me that crooked smile pressed our foreheadstogether, nose to nose. I could feel his warm breath along my lips. I my heart was thumping like crazy... He pressed his lips to mine and I melted. Warm, sweet, perfect. My hand wound up to his neck pressing him into me. His hands held my face, thumbs rubbing small circles along my jaw. I let my tongue graze his lips asking for entrance. Our tounges met, and he moaned. I felt my stomach do flips and tighten. I've wanted this for so long. Wanted him. I nibbled his lip and he pulled me closer. Feeling him, I moaned.

" I love you" He whispered parting lips and kissing my jaw

" I love you" I said in a shaky breath

" We have to stop, but I can't. I've waited so long to hold you, to kiss you. I've told my self over and over how wrong it was to do these things to you... I need you Bella, I need us."

" I've always needed us.." I smiled kissing him again

" Its about damn fucking time!!! Alice, Rose, Jasper get your asses out here!!!"

" What now Em?" Rose yelled coming into view

" OH MY GOD!!!!" Alice jumped up and down when she saw Edward and I embraced.

Jasper started snapping pictures, I laughed along with Edward. Never letting go of each other.

" Seriously you guys, we were all starting to wonder about you two" Rose said

" What are you talking about?" Edward asked laughing

" Really? Edward, you have loved her since well forever! Everyone could see that, even Tanya that's why she was always such a bitch! Took you long enough to figure it out!" she scoffed grabbing me into a hug.

" And Bella.... Bella, you really think you had us fooled all these years saying you didn't want to date" Alice giggled using air quotes. " We knew you loved him" she poked Edward " We were just hoping that getting you out with other people and stuff would make him open his eyes and see what was in front of him!"

" Wow.... So all this time Ali you knew? And Rose?" I asked shocked

" Yup!" They both chirped

" It wasn't out place to do anything thou, you guys needed to come together on your own. But shit, I didn't think it would take this damn long!" Rose threw her hands up

" Ok well, we are all back together now, Me and Jaz have to head up to Seattle tomorrow so lets go! My lil bro graduated and got his girl! Our group is finally back together. Time to celebrate!" Emmett boomed " And I'm so hungry lets get moving!

" Your always hungry!" Rose remarked

" Got the jeep Em?" Edward asked and Emmett nodded " Ok, we'll be out in a minute..."

" Alright... but no school sexin' and hurry we have to feed the bear son" Jasper drawled twirlling Alice out the door.

" We need to talk, to figured everything out Edward..." I looked up at him

" Not tonight Bella, Okay. Lets just have a good night and we will work it all out I promise. We have us, forever. We will make it work whatever it takes we will do it, I will do it." He smiled

"Okay..." I smiled back and kissed him

" I love you..." He whispered holding me close.

Everything I have ever wished was real. He loved me......

* * *

Chapter Notes:

Okay, So finally they are together! Who's happy??? Yay! I'am. Now to figure out the collage stuff. Hmmm Some how I think the conflicts arn't over yet. What do you think?

Fav Storys:

**University Of Edward Masen** By SebastienRobichaud

**Late Night Encounters** ( So Yummy!) By Kyla713

**Small Town Gossip** ( Cute) By LASMKE

**The Cannabean Bethrothal** By Itzmegan73 ( WOW is all I have to say, really interesting and very diff. Love it)

Review Review!!! Pleaseeee :-)

~SMACKERS


	9. Chapter 9

It's A Dream

Disclaimer SM Owns... But I play :)

AN: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays Everyone!!! I tried to get this out last week but with all the stuff going on, I didn't have time :-( Hope you enjoy this fun/fluff of a chapter... And yeah the Lemon! Hehe. It's been along awaited one If I do say so myself!

* * *

**BPOV**

_He love's me???_

_OMG_

_OMG_

_I must be dreaming, This can't be real.... _

When I saw him walk in to the Auditorium after graduation, I thought he was there to make nice. Tell me not to feel bad and all that crap. He was after all my- well best friend for all those years. Despite all the nonsense that occurred over the past year.

The feel of his lips on mine, hands caressing my body. It felt like I was melting. Everything It was dreamed it would be, even better. I forgot we were in the middle of the school hallway until Emmett boomed through the door....

Leave it to him to interrupt our moment. It seemed if I were to let go it would disappear and the last 20 or so minutes never happened. But it didn't. One after another our friends came all grins and giggles. We were back together, complete. Alice and Rose claimed they always knew it would happen and I was in awe. I thought I hid my feelings very well from them but of course Edward was the only one who never realized them.

Emmett claimed to be hungry, but whats new? Edward told him we would meet him at the jeep to give us a few minutes.

He captured my lips once more telling me he loved me. Something I would never tire of hearing. I finally broke the kiss as hard as it was and we walked hand in hand to tell my Dad I was leaving. Leaving with Edward... My Edward....

I wanted to jump up and down and channel my inner Alice, squeal, laugh and cry at the same time. Dad was totally cool with me not doing the dinner at the lodge and was smirking at me, he knew all along too.... Edward and I were meant to be.

We made it to the jeep Emmett impatiently strumming his fingers on the steering wheel claiming he could eat a bear.

"Come on Brother lets goooo!!!" Emmett shouted as we climbed in the back.

" We are you douche!" Edward laughed

" So where to?" I questioned as Edward grabbed me by the waist and placed me on his lap.

I couldn't help but smile, my face probably will end up hurting but the end of the night I was so happy.

" Gino's!" Alice clapped excitedly

"Mmmmm Sounds good" I said realizing I never had lunch... I lost my appitate after my visit with Edward this afternoon.

" Baby, what are you thinking 'bout?" Edward looked at me

He called me Baby! Gahhh My girly parts tingled meeting his eyes and that grin.

" Nothing much, Just hungry" I smiled back. I didn't want to bring up what happened, the misunderstanding or anything that would ruin this night.

" Okay" He grabbed my cheeks and kissed the end of my nose.

We pulled into the parking lot and Emmett made a bee line for the entrance.

" We should have made a call and lettem know we were bringing Em" Jasper laughed helping Alice out of the jeep.

" No kidding that monkey man can eat more then anyone else.." Rose rolled her eyes following them in.

Edward slipped out and helped me down, closing the door and pressing me into the car. My breathing picked up as his body held me still. " I love you Beautiful..." He said kissing my lips, moving down to my neck, making my body flush with need. " I love you" I whispered back.

Everything about the past flew away with the wind, the future was nothing to care about. It was here and now that mattered. I knew I wanted to be with him... My body has always needed him. I just didn't realize the exact need until this moment. I wanted nothing more then to be ravished but seeing how we just declared our love it was a little silly. In between wet kisses and roaming hands my stomach growled... damn traitor!

" Lets go get baby" Edward chuckled

" mmkay" I blew out with a long sigh

Wrapping his arm around my waist he lead me into Gino's and to the table near the big TV. There sat all of our friends, happy and laughing. Edward pulled out my chair and then sat next to me.

"I got 6 pizzas!" Emmett mumbled with a mouthful of hot wings.

" God you animal!" Rose smacked his arm

We all just laughed. The pizzas arrived and the table fell silent. Apparently we all were hungry. Jasper and Emmett, missed Gino's and ate so much I wasn't sure they were going to be able to walk out. After paying the check we made our way back to the jeep.

"So everyone ready to party??" Alice asked

" Damn straight darlin'" Jasper drawled

" Fuck yeah pixie, its a night for celebrations!"

" I agree Em, I agree" Edward smiled looking down at me

" So where to?" I asked

" Well, there's going to be a fuckton of party's around town tonight... Since Edward didn't want one thrown on his behalf, looks like we will just be party hoping tonight." Rose stated

" Sounds good to me baby!" Emmett pumped his fist as he opened Rose's door.

We all piled back in to the jeep and let Emmett lead us toward the first stop of the evening...

" Really Em? James's house??" Rose scoffed as we pulled up to the house.

" Oh Rose, it will be fun lets go dance!" Alice bounced in the back seat

" Yeah baby it will be fine" Emmett winked at Rose, no doubt melting her right in the seat. As tough as she may seem Em does affect her in a way no one else has.

" Well. Lets go!" I shouted pulling myself forward and sliding out the back seat

" What if I don't want to share you?" Edward pouted pulling me back toward the him.

" You don't have to share me, you never have." I smiled and kissed him. The kiss was soft and loving. Full of "I'm sorry's" and "I love you's" after a few moments it turned to pure lust. Wanting, wanting something for so long but didn't know you needed it. Needing to feel each other, pressed into one. My hands were gripping his hair so hard I'm sure it was pain full. He grabbed at my legs and placed one over each of his, straddling him. Our bodies so close but yet not close enough.

" Edward" I breathed

"Yes" He groaned moving his lips to my neck, licking and sucking his way down.

" We have to go inside..." I mewed

" I know" He huffed " I'm sorry, I don't mean to ravage you. But once my lips touch your skin I can't stop. I need to feel you." He said rubbing circles on my lower back.

" I feel the same" placing my hands along his jaw and tilting his head up, I kissed his neck and made my way up to his lips. Placing two chaste kisses,I pulled away. " Come on, lets go" I smiled

" Fine, fine" He mock pouted " But you have to dance with me" He wiggled his eye brows and gave me his signature grin.

" Edward, you know I can't dance" I laughed swinging our arms as we walked up the drive away.

" Uh uh uh... I know you can dance, I've been thinking about how you danced for Rose and Alice for fucking ever... Bella you can dance." he said his eyes turning black and a small rumble let out of his chest when he cleared his throat.

" Ummm ahhh Okay" I stuttered out. Clearly I would be turned it to a pile of goo by the end of the night.

The music was load and blaring through the front door. Half of the students from school filled the living room and back yard of James's house.

" Edward man whats up!" James bellowed walking towards us

" Not much man, nice party"

" I know! Bring me a host gift?" He laughed pointing to me

" No fucker" Edward said with his teeth clenched

" Easy easy... We know she's wound tight. Playing the best friend part again I see?"

" No James, he's- he's my-" I said trying to figure out what to say.

" She's my girlfriend, so watch what you say douche bag" Edward looked down at me and I smiled

_I'm his girlfriend!!!_

_Edward Cullen's_

_Edward Cullen's GIRLFRIEND!!!_

I giggled to myself... I seriously was turning into a ridiculous girl! Giggly and mubbly Gahhh!

" Wow, she finally let you hit it! I'm impressed Swan! And Cullen, nice job. Beers in the fridge, keg stands out back and mixers and shit on the kitchen table." He saluted and wondered off.

" Sorry, he's a jerk" Edward squeezed my hand

" Oh, I know...." I squeezed back " Lets get a beer"

" Defiantly"

Edward grabbed us each a beer and we walked around, chatted to a few people. Most of them not surprised by our new relationship and said it was a matter of time. Seriously we must have been idiots for everyone else to see and both of us so blind.

" Bellllaaaa Bellllaaaa! Alice sang " Come dance with meeeee!" She grabbed my hand and handed my beer to Edward. I found myself shoved between her and Rose.

" I love this song!" Rose yelled and started to sing

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

After the first few lines, I joined her

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

Then Alice, the three of us were laughing and dancing, tonight was going to be a great night.

**I gotta feeling (woo-hoo)that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

I looked over at Edward as I sang, feeling a little silly but really didn't care. He laughed, smiling and making me tingle all over.

"Bella, he's looking at you like he wants to eat you!" Rose laughed

" Shove it!" I playfully swatted her butt

" OMG, you should see the look on Edwards face!" Alice pointed

" OHHHH do it again" she giggled bending over

I laughed and shook my head and smacked her again

" OMG, you should see Edwards face!" Alice chucked pointing to where he was standing

His eyes were dark, lip between his teeth and the corner of his mouth drawn up in a evil smirk. What I would give to know what he was thinking. I decided to turn around and let Alice grind my back side and Rose moved to the front, I was a Bella sandwich. The song switched and we were now dancing to Candy Shop. Mentally I laughed and bit my lip. Looking up through my eye lashes, I focused in on Edward. He began stalking towards us. As if no one else was in the room, his eyes never left mine and he was right in front of me. Alice and Rose moved away, grabbing Emmett and Jasper and began dancing with them.

" Bella" Edward groaned grabbing my hips and dragging my body flush with his

" Yyyeah?" I choked out

" Your driving me crazy" His body flowed with mine as if we were one.

His hips circled with mine. Bending slightly at his knees he held one hand firm, on the small of my back, pulling me extremely close. With his other he trailed from my cheek to my neck stopping at my hip and making the circuit again and again. My body was on fire. I've never been so turned on. Grasping my hand he spun me around and placed our in-twined fingers along my waist pulling me into him. Pushing my hair to one side and he placed slow warm, wet kisses in the nook of my neck. Not normally being this forward I pushed my butt harder into his body, grinding it hard and slow.

" I can't take much more of that Bella" He groaned

" I'm sorry" I said breathless " I'm not like this Edward, you know that. But I've never felt this way" I moaned as he took my ear lobe into his mouth and gave a soft bite.

" Me either" He said keeping our motion, I closed my eyes and let my body take over.

A few minutes later.... Emmett shouted " Hey Edward! Ummm Bro, songs over" and then chuckled

" Uh yeah" He straightened up and pulled me to his side. My face I'm sure was 10 shades of red, realizing we pretty much just dry humped and for god knows how long, or when the freaking song ended.

"You need to get laid!" Emmett shouted over Green Day.

" Emmett!" Rose smacked him on the side of the head

Alice and Emmett laughed, they were sporting a pretty good buzz as well as Rose.

" So how about some air?" Alice smiled

" Yeah, sounds good" I pulled Edward through the living room toward the back yard.

" Hey, I- um, need to use the bathroom" He smiled moving his eyes from me to his crotch, needing to adjust his situation.

" Oh, Ok." I smiled back and kissed his cheek " Sorry" I whispered

" Nothing to be sorry about Beautiful" He said licking his lips " I'll be right back" he winked

My girly parts were vibrating and my body feeling like jolts of electricity being pumped through my veins. God I just wanted to jump on to him and …. " Shit" I muttered to myself. Grabbing a beer I popped off the top chugged it. The air was chilly and welcoming. Taking deep breaths, I closed my eyes. Our dancing flashed under my eye lids. Crap, not helping. I opened my eyes and walked over to Alice and Rose who were sitting on the swing.

" Hey lady!" Alice hiccuped

" Hey slushy"

" Blahh blahhh" Alice mocked

" So Bella, hows it going?" Rose lifted an eye brow

" Good..."

" I'd say, shit that was hot, I've never seen you dance like that. Well the strip tease dance that was pretty hot, but fuck I thought Edward was going to bone you right there!" Rose exclaimed so eloquently

" Rose! Geezzzz" I said looking around

" Oh ok, now your going to play shy?" she pointed " A little late for that, pretty much the whole living room watch you guys. I thought James's was going to explode! You def gave him some images for the spank bank." Rose laughed

" OMG" I shook my head in disbelief

" Seriously, you guys are perfect. You bring out this side in each other like I've never seen..." she took a drink of her beer. " Like your -"

" Alive, He makes me alive" I shrugged

" Alive, yup like you both finally woke the fuck up!"

" Nicely put" We cheered watching the people interact. Emmett attempt a keg stand. But being the biggest guy, it was hard to find others able to hold his legs up. It was very comical. Jasper was chatting with some of the football players and Alice, poor Alice was passed out next to Rose.

" Shorty can't hold very much..." Rose giggled adjusting the pixies head " Hey" Rose pointed toward Emmett. Now standing next to the keg,a beer in one hand and his arm wrapped around Edwards shoulders. A smiling playing upon each of there faces. I couldn't help but smile too.

" Ya know" Rose said taking a drink " Edward hasn't been the like this for a while. We were getting worried. He spent most of his time in Seattle with Em and Jasper when school was out. And you... half of you was always missing. We didn't mean to push you into dating, we just wanted to see you happy" She nudged my shoulder "Alice and I really did think Edward would see what he was missing, that's why we pushed."

" Its okay" I smiled

" NO NO NO Pink is not the new black you idiot!!!" Alice exclaimed shaking her head.

Rose and I both fell off the bench laughing, " Well that's our cue to get her home" I said between giggles

" Jasper!" Rose shouted, waving in his direction

The 3 of them walked over to the swing, each smiling at us. We were so lucky.

" Alice passed out" I jutted out my thumb

" She always does" Jasper chucked lifting her bridal style." Looks like we arnt party hopping tonight"

" Well lets go back to our place, sleep over?" Emmett asked grabbing Rose and throwing her over his shoulder.

" Um-mph, your such an beast!"

" Twice in one night" he laughed " You love me, and my animal ways" he wiggled his eyebrows

Rose simply smiled, and rolled her eyes giving into him.

"Well, shall we?" Edward asked

" Yup, we shall" Smirking at him, he was so handsome

" Jump on and hold tight" He leaned down gesturing to his back

" I can walk Edward, I'm fine"

" Humor me silly girl"

" Alright" I giggled jumping on his back

He walked us toward the living room, waving and saying our good byes.

" So you, um sleeping over?" he asked as he helped me into the jeep

" Yeah? Is that okay?"

" Of course" he grinned

" I don't have anything to sleep in though" I thought

" No worries, I'll give you a shirt or something"

" Oh okay, I'll just call my dad when we get to your house then."

" Is he going to be cool with it?" Edward questioned

" Yeah" I shrugged

" Cool" he kissed my lips and pulled me into his side.

The drive to the Cullen's was quiet. Alice was passed out in the front seat, Jasper only having 2 beers drove the jeep and Rose and Em were snuggled together in the back seat with us.

Pulling up to the house, my palms started to sweat and I fiddled with my fingers. Swallowing the anxiety of this after noon I cleared my head and let it go. The lyrics to the black eyed peas song played over and over in my head. Tonight was a good night.

" So you guys wanna watch a movie or just hit the sack?" Emmett asked unlocking the front door and flipping the light on.

" Hmm I kinda want a snack" I stated

" My kinda girl" Emmett smiled walking us to the kitchen

" I'm going to bed" Rose muttered walking up the stairs.

" Yeah me too, Need to get her in bed, she's done" Jasper laughed carrying Alice. " Spare room cool?"

" Yeah dude, no prob, see ya in the morning!" Emmett called back as he walked to the kitchen with Edward and I in tow.

" Whatcha hungry for?" asked Edward as he wrapped his arms around me from behind while I gazed into the fridge.

" Ice cream?" I said opening the freezer

" I thought that was my favorite" he smiled into my neck

" Yeah, but it sounds good." I replied

" Okay there's a few flavors in there grab what one you want and I'll get spoons"

I grabbed the mocha almond fudge and closed the door. " Edward?" I looked around and he was gone. Emmett was standing in the pantry with a bag of Doritos and mouth full. "Where's Edward?" I asked him.

" Hmmf Upftairfs" he mumbled as chips crumbs rolled down his shirt.

" Oh, Ok...."

I grabbed the phone off the wall mount and dialed my house, hoping I wouldn't be waking up my dad but figured he would at lest want to know where I was. It rang a few times before he picked up, grumbling a hello out.

" Dad, Its me"

" Everything alright?" He asked

" Yeah dad, fine. Just wanted to let you know we are at the Cullen's. We are all pretty tired so we are staying the night ok?" I asked hoping he wouldn't mind and just go back to sleep.

" Edwards parents home?"

" Yes, Dad. There asleep. But home."

" Oh, ok then well I'm going fishing early so I'll see you tomorrow night. Maybe we can go out to dinner at the lodge since we didn't get to tonight."

" Sounds good Dad, love you. Goodnight"

" Night Bells"

I hung up the phone and grabbed the Ice cream and spoons, since Edward disappeared I had no idea if he got them or not.

" Night Em"

" Night Bella, tell Rosie I'm just making a sandwich and I'll be right up." he licked his finger as he spread out the mayo.

" Ok" I laughed and made my way up the stairs.

I knocked on Em's door which was slightly a jar. " Hey Em's coming, he's making a sandwich" I told Rose

" Uggg I hate when he eats baloney before bed, I have to smell that shit all night!" She threw herself down on the mattress. " She ya in the morning" she smiled and winked looking up at me.

Shaking my head I said good night and closed the door behind me. Edwards door was a few down from Emmett's. There was a small light coming from under the door but not a sound. I wondered if Edward had passed out, I didn't think he had that much to drink.

I turned the handle slowly and walked in.

" Hi"

" Hi" I said back

Edward sat Indian style on his bed wearing sleep pants and nothing else. In front of him was a kitchen tray loaded up with goodies. Marshmallow Cream, Chocolate squares and Graham crackers.

" I know we didn't have smore flavored ice cream so I grabbed stuff to make em'. But we can't melt the chocolate..." He scrunched up his eyebrows. " we can go down stairs and get real marshmallows and do it on the stove like we used to if you want"

" No, this is good. Thanks" I crawled up on to the bed placing the now soft ice cream on the tray. Popped the top off and took a big bite. " Mmmm its really good, wanna bite?" I held the spoon toward Edward.

" Sure" He looked down and took the spoon in his mouth.

_Oh god his mouth..._

" It is good" He said smiling

Looking down at the tray I stuck my finger in the marshmallow and brought it up to my lips. Sucking it off I closed my eyes. With-drawing my finger from my mouth I opened my eyes to find Edward staring at me with black eyes and a tight jaw. I dipped my finger once more and lifted it to his mouth "This is really good too" I said as he took my finger in his mouth. His eyes closed as his lips did. The feel of his tongue dancing around my finger made my body tremble. I squeezed my thighs together needing to relieve the pressure- the ache.

" mmmhmmmm" Edward said when he opened his eyes. He dipped his finger and locked eyes with me. " I bet it tastes even better here" he swiped some across my lips, my tongue coming out to taste as he sucked my lip into his mouth. Standing up on his knees, he let go of my lip but not my eyes " And here" he rubbed it across my collar bone and I tilted my head back allowing him access. Cupping the back of my head he lowed my body to the bed.

" Edward" I moaned

He pulled back, ran his hand through his hair holding the other hand on his leg. Fingers still covered with marshmallow. " I'm sorry- I didn't mean to push anything. I just don't know what to do" he said scrubbing his clean hand down his face. " I don't want you to think this is all I want. Cause' I do want thins, don't get me wrong. But I want more. I mean we just got together and-"

I could see the struggle in his eyes. I felt it in my own body. I sat up knelling in front of him, face to face. I pulled his hand towards me, sucking it into my mouth. Cleaning off the marshmallow. His breath hitched, I could feel his heart beat quicken as I held his wrist. Gliding his finger out I looked at him " I feel it too" I placed his hand over my heart " I want you too, I want to feel you. Its like I can't get close enough." I pushed the try over and came closer to him. " I'm not ready to have sex, this is all so new. I just want to feel you, is that ok?" I asked running my hands up and down his bare chest.

" Yes" he breathed " You tell me whats ok, I just want to feel you too" he whispered into my mouth.

" Ok" I whispered back

I slide my hands across his chest, feeling the planes of his back and rubbing his shoulders. His hands copied my motions. Grazing the underside of my breast, but never going further. I broke our kiss and crossed my hands in front of me. Holding his gaze, I slowly lifted my shirt and let it fall to the ground.

" Your so beautiful" He mumbled as his eyes devoured my body

I grabbed his hands and placed them on my breasts, letting him know it was ok. He massaged and rubbed, stopping to skim my hard nipple. His hands moved to the back of my bra and he looked up through his eye lashes, asking permission. I nodded and he un clasped it. I wiggled my shoulders letting it fall an settle in the crook of my elbow. Biting my lip I looked at him. He cupped each breast and rubbed my nipples with his thumbs.

" Edward, oh mmmm" I hummed

Never has it felt this good. I felt like my body was on fire. With every touch the flame growing and willing to burst into an inferno. He moved his head down, never loosing my eyes. His mouth inches from my nipples I nodded once again. " Please" I whispered. Placing wet kisses along the swell of my breast, avoiding the once place I want him to get to. He grazed my nipple with his nose and I moaned. He circled it with his tongue and then sucked it into his mouth.

" Oh god..." I breathed "Edward" I said grabbing his hair, keeping him in place. My head started to spin and my knees getting weak. I slowly lowed myself on the the bed, Edward following me. Letting go of my nipple he looked up at me. Running his hands down my legs and spreading them apart he settled between my thighs. Leaning down, he kissed his way up to my lips and I could feel his weight on me. Never had anything felt more right. When our lips met he moaned as our centers came in contact.

" Bella, you feel so good" he groaned one hand on my breast and the other in my hair. Trailing the hand from my hair to my stomach he stopped above my pants " let me touch you please" he pleaded

" Yes"

He moved his hand down, slowly his eyes always on mine. His hand slid into my pants and over my panties. Running his fingers along my slit he muttered " Fuck, god your so wet" He rubbed again, getting firmer with each pass. My heart raced and I mewed at the contact. I wanted more, I needed more.

" Edward" I moaned " take off my pants please" I begged

" Are you sure?" he stopped and removed his hand.

" Mmmhmmm" I smiled and licked my lips

He sat up and unbuttoned my jeans. Pulling them down my legs and moved with them. Sitting at my feet he stared at me, like a starving man at a buffet. I giggled and he smiled. Taking one foot in this hand and kissing his way up to my thigh he stopped right above my center. Looking up into my eyes he smiled and kissed the top of my panties " Oh shit" I grumbled and rubbed my legs together. Edward chuckled " What?" I looked down at him biting my lip.

" Nothing" He shook head and licked his lips

" You taste good"

"unnnggggg" I threw my head back and closed my eyes. He was killing me.

" Bella" He said into my ear " I'm going into your panties baby, I need to feel"

All I could do was nod my head. My heart pumped even faster. As each finger tip went under the elastic my heat pulsated. Knowing what was coming and needing the friction was to much.

" Oh God!" I screamed as his fingers found my clit. Circling slowly I panted.

" Shhhhh baby, You feel so good, I've wanted to see you like this for so long. God your so beautiful" Edward said watching my face. " I want you to cum, I want to see your face" he said kissing my lips

" Please, more Please" I whimpered into his mouth

He moved his hand lower, pushing a finger into me. " Oh fuck" I moaned

" Do you want more?" Edward asked grinding himself into my leg.

"Please" I whispered

He added another, speeding up his strokes he began to pant. I moved my hand down to his bulge and rubbed the outside of his pants. He was so big and warm. He pulsated in my hand." Oh fuck Bella" He groaned. We rubbed each other at the same pace, stroke by stoke matching each others movements.

" Cum for me baby" Edward moaned " On my fingers, I want to feel you"

Adding another finger I flew over the edge "Oh God Edwardddd" I screamed arching off the bed and squeezing him in my hand.

" Ohhh shit, so tight, so warm, fuckkkk" Edward clenched his teeth. I felt him twitch in my hand, cumming with me. My body made its way back to the mattress, tremors running through my legs I giggled.

" Wow" I muttered and smiled. Realizing I was still holding him in my hand I let go "Sorry" I giggled again.

"Mmmm nothing to be sorry about" He looked at me withdrawing is fingers from my panties and placing them in his mouth. Arching my eye brow at him he shrugged " You taste good"

Seriously... he's going to kill me

He laid down next to me " Are you ok?" he asked

" Yeah of course" I cleared my throat " Why wouldnt I be?"

" Donno, just checking" he sighed

" I love you" I whispered and curled into his side

"I love you to" he kissed my lips, tasting like me I moaned. He tucked my hair back.

" I ahh need to use the bathroom and change my pants" he chuckled

" O, mkkay" I closed my eyes, my body felt weightless. Tingling from my hair to my toes. Never had I had an orgasm like that. It was magical.

"I'll be right back" Edward kissed me once more "Top drawer are boxers and t-shirts if you want them" he winked.

As I lay there in only my underwear, I couldn't find the strength to care. I pushed the covers down and slid under them. A few minutes later I heard feet along the floor and sighed. The dip of the bed let me know Edward was back. I listened to him shuffle around his room and then finally settled under the covers next to me. Tucking my hand under my cheek I wiggled into him. His body curling around mine. " I love you Edward" I whispered as sleep took me.

* * *

Chapter Notes:

Okay did you like??? REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEEEE

~Smackers


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Ok guys! Yes I finally update woohooo! Haha. I did the best spell check and error check as I could. But Im to excited to have it done and need to post this shit! lol Enjoy and review :-)

**Chapter 10**

Mine... She is mine, MY girl...

After Tanya I didn't think I wanted to call a girl mine. Really, Tanya was never mine nor did I want her to be. Never did I want to lay claim like I had when I realized all Bella meant to me. She has always been mine and I hers. It just took me to fucking long to see.

Being with her, and our friends at Gino's felt right. We were complete. I never noticed how alone I felt until we were all sitting at the table eating and fucking around. This is the way it should have been years ago. As cheesy as it fucking sounds she completes me. Makes me a whole person.

When the douche James came walking over and had his eye on my Bella I wanted to beat him down and roar like a lion who's won battle until he licked his wounds and hobbled away.

" Edward man whats up!" James shouted

" Not much man, nice party"

" I know! Bring me a host gift?" He laughed looking at Bella

" No fucker" I gritted out

" Easy easy... We know she's wound tight. Playing the best friend part again I see?"

" No James, he's- he's my-" Bella stuttered

" She's my girlfriend, so watch what you say douche bag" I glanced down at Bella and gave her my smirk.

Fuck yeah, my girlfriend... I felt like a 2 year old wanting to go nah nah nah nah!

" Wow, she finally let you hit it! I'm impressed Swan! And Cullen, nice job. Beers in the fridge, keg stands out back and mixers and shit on the kitchen table." He saluted and walked toward a group of drunk girls.

" Sorry, he's a jerk" I grabbed Bella's and and squeezed

" Oh, I know..." She said and squeezed back " Lets get a beer"

" Defiantly" I smiled and draped my arm around her and made our way to the fridge. I grabbed two popped off the tops and handed one to my girl. Everyone was dancing around, having a great time. No one looked, or questioned Bella and I standing and holding hands together. It was great. Bella started laughing and I slipped my hand down her back and around her waist following her gaze.

" Bellllaaaa Bellllaaaa! Alice sang " Come dance with meeeee!" She grabbed my girls hand and handed the beer off to now free hand. Standing there with a beer in each hand I watched as Bella was being smooched between Rose and Alice.

" I love this song!" Rose yelled and started to sing

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

Then Bella started to sing and I found my self drinking outta both bottles watching the show.

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

Then Alice joined them, I couldn't help laugh and feel amazing watching MY girl and her best friends have so much fun and know I was part of the reason she was so happy in that moment.

**I gotta feeling (woo-hoo)that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

She Looked over at me face beaming looking so fucking cute. I wanted to touch her, kiss her. It still was unbelievably unreal. I laughed when she locked eyes with me and sang. Singing to me? Such a silly beautiful girl...

Rose leaned in and said something to Bella. Making her reach over and smacker her across the butt. Damn these girls are deffinalty going to kill me. Rose popped her hip out and looked liked she wanted to be smacked again! Fuck, Bella did it she smacked Rose's ass and it was hot. I couldn't help but picture myself smacking Bella's ass. I bit my lip to hold back the embarrassing groan that was undeniably going to slip out thinking about her like that. Then the damn song changed. And I couldn't have loves 50 cent anymore in this moment! Candy shop began to play loud. The couples and girls dancing got closer and were grinding. I wanted Bella to be dancing with me so I made a bee line straight for her. Our eyes caught, I was a man on a mission. She had that plump, sweet lip between her teeth making me hard as hell. I don't think she realizes how sexy she really is. Em and Jasper took there girls and started dancing with them letting me grab Bella by the hips and flush with my body.

" Bella..." I groaned

" Yyyeah?" She stuttered looking up at me

" Your driving me crazy" I said while dancing so perfectly together. We just fit, and it felt fucking phenomenal.

Our hips followed each other, bending my knees a little I pulled her even closer. Holding her body to mine with one hand, I explored her body with the other. From cheek, to neck down to her hip. I could feel her pulse excelerate I grabber her hand and interlaced our fingers spinner her so her backside was flush with my front and laid our hands across her stomach. I moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck. Then she wiggled her little ass harder into me keeping a slow but hard pace.

I groaned unable to hold it in " I can't take much more of that Bella"

" I'm sorry, I'm not like this Edward, you know that. But I've never felt this way" she moaned as sucker her ear into mu mouth and grazed it with my teeth.

" Me either" I sighed keeping our motion, and keeping her close enjoying the way we felt together.

A few minutes later... Emmett shouted " Hey Edward! Ummm Bro, songs over" and then chuckled.

" Uh yeah" I straightened up and pulled Bella beside me. Her face was a cutest shade of pink. I raked my hand through my hair and down to mu chin thinking about how we just pretty much dry humped for who knows how long with no music! I couldn't help but smirk cause it was hot as hell.

"You need to get laid!" Emmett shouted over Green Day.

" Emmett!" Rose smacked him on the side of the head

Alice and Emmett laughed, they were sporting a pretty good buzz as well as Rose.

" So how about some air?" Alice smiled

" Yeah, sounds good" Bella agreed pulling me along with her.

" Hey, I- um, need to use the bathroom" I smiled glancing down to my obvious situation.

" Oh, OK." Bella kissed my cheek " Sorry" she whispered

" Nothing to be sorry about Beautiful I'll be right back" I winked.

I turned back and made my way to the hallway and down to the bathroom I know wouldn't be in use. I defiantly needed few minutes to collect my shit. I tapped on the door, once then twice. I cracked the door and slipped in turning on the light. Turing the water on cold I splashed my splashed my face taking a deep breath. I hunched over letting my head fall forward, palms face down on the tile counter. After a few minutes of letting little Eddie relax I took a piss and made my way back to my girl.

When I made it to the backyard Emmett and Jasper where talking to a group of guys and they called me over. We shot the shit for a few and I looked over seeing Bella, Alice and Rose sitting on a large swing bench. They laughed and smiled. I turned back to the conversation when hearing my name.

" Fucking Ed here got a hot piece of ass! Thought there were going to bone right there in the living room man!" Em belched

" Hey hey hey, Edward might have but B has much more class Em" Jasper laughed

" Seriously guys, your talking about us?" I shook my head and smiled

" Well it is a small town son!" Jasper tipped his imaginary hat

" Naw, its just about time you two clean so pipe and spare the rest of the goo goo eyes and dry humping! Bone Bone Bone" Emmett chanted

" Wow, dude seriously? She isn't just a lay guys... shes, shes-" I couldn't finish

" You love her, always have I'm sure. Your just a stupid fucker" Em said matter- of – factually.

" Yeah I do" I smiled then smacked Em upside the head

" Owww what the fuck was that for!" he barked

" For pretending to just be a stupid jock, theirs actually a heart in there." I laughed

" Indeed there is, indeed" he smiled a cheeky grin and grabbed his crotch.

I shook my head and looked back at our girls.

Alice had passed out and Rose and Bell were laughing about something.

" Jasper!" Rose yelled at us.

" Well boys, looks like we are being beckoned" He smiled and we all started to make our way across the yard.

" Alice passed out" Bella giggled pointing over to her with her thumb.

" She always does" Jasper smiled picking her up bridal style " Looks like we arnt party hopping tonight"

" Well lets go back to our place, sleep over?" Em suggested grabbing Rose and throwing her over his shoulder.

" Um-mph, your such an beast!" She smacked his back

" Twice in one night" he laughed " You love me, and my animal ways" he wiggled his eyebrows

Rose smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"Well, shall we?" I asked Bella

" Yup, we shall" She smiled at me

" Jump on and hold tight" I leaned down gesturing to my back

" I can walk Edward, I'm fine"

" Humor me silly girl"

" Alright" She giggled jumping on.

I walked us to the living room, waving and saying our good byes. I still was crazy to me how no one was surprised by us being together. When we reached the jeep I set her down and helped her in.

" So you, um sleeping over?" I asked

"Yeah? Is that okay?" she looked down at me while sliding across the seat.

"Of course" I smirked

" I don't have anything to sleep in though"

"No worries, I'll give you a shirt or something" I rubbed the back of my neck trying not to think of her in just one of my shirts.

" Oh okay, I'll just call my dad when we get to your house then" She laced her fingers with mine.

" Is he going to be cool with it? I questioned.

" Yeah" she shrugged

" Cool" I leaned over and kissed her pulling her into me.

The drive home was quiet. Alice had passed out in the front with Jasper. He was driving being the one who drank the lest. Rose and Emmett were in the back with is smooched together. I think all of us just wanted to get home and be with our girls. Jasper turned into the drive, the head light flashing across the house and I took a deep breath. I wanted Bella to stay the night but I don't want her to think its for sexual reasons. I just want to be with her. Letting go of my nerves I glanced sideways and saw her fidgeting next to me. I hopped out and helped her out. Pulling her behind me we opened the front door.

" So you guys wanna watch a movie or just hit the sack?" Em asked flipping on the lights

" Hmm I kinda want a snack" Bella said

"My kinda girl" Emmett smiled walking into the kitchen

" I'm going to bed" Rose rolled her eyes walking up the stairs.

" Yeah me too, Need to get her in bed, she's done" Jasper laughed carrying Alice. " Spare room cool?"

" Yeah dude, no prob, see ya in the morning!" Emmett called back as he walked to the kitchen

" Whatcha hungry for?" I asked Bella wrapping my arms around her waist.

Ice cream?" she said opening the freezer door.

" I thought that was my favorite" I mumbled into her neck, not being able to resist the opportunity to kiss it.

" Yeah, but it sounds good." she shrugged

" Okay there's a few flavors in there grab what one you want and I'll get spoons" I said letting go and waling to the silverware drawer. I turned back towards Bella and she was bent over looking at the cartons of Ice cream. Her ass, fuck her ass. I started thinking about her grinding me and leaning into me with her head tilted back giving me access to her neck and a fucking awesome view of her breasts. I looked down and then back up at her and decided I should prolly go upstairs and calm the fuck down before she sees my raging hard on. Before I left the kitchen I went into the pantry and grabbed a bunch of Bella's favorite things. Smiling to myself I hurried up the stairs to lay out the spread to surprise her and keep my mind off her damn body.

I placed the tray on the bed and laid out the stuff needed for smores. Yeah yeah I have no fire but its the thought that counts right? I questioned myself. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed some PJ pants and quickly changed placing the dirty clothes in the basket. Taking a deep breath and puffing out my cheeks I walked back tot he bed. I plopped down on the other side of being careful not to knock over the tray. I heard small foot steps and looked at the door. The handle turned and Bella slipped in.

" Hi" she looked up through her lashes smiling

"Hi"

Bella eyes the bed and looked up at me with questioning eyes

" I know we didn't have smore flavored ice cream so I grabbed stuff to make em'. But we can't melt the chocolate..." I rubbed the back of my neck looking at her " we can go down stairs and get real marshmallows and do it on the stove like we used to if you want" I paused

" No, this is good. Thanks"She crawled up on to the bed placing the now soft ice cream on the tray. Popped the top off and took a big bite. " Mmmm its really good, wanna bite?"She held the spoon out to me.

" Sure" I locked eyes with her and took the spoon in my mouth. She licked her own lips and did that thing where she bit her lip ever so slightly making me want to grab it with my teeth and lick it, suck it and just kiss the shit out of her.

" It is good" I smirked

She moved the spoon and placed it on the try grabbing the jar of Marshmallow Cream and dipped her finger in. Oh god she really is trying to kill me... She brought her finger to her mouth sucking it in and closing her eyes. I couldn't help but stare at her. My "problem" was back with full force. How this woman was able to make me hard with in sec amazed me. All it took was one look and I was done for. I clinched my jaw and looked back down at her hand going towards the jar again. This time she coated her finger and brought it to my mouth.

" This is really good too" she whispered placing her finger in my mouth. I closed my eyes and sucked the sweet cream off of her finger.

I opened myy eyes and looked at her " mmmhmmmm" I dipped my finger " I bet it tastes even better here" Taking my finger andsmearing aa little across her lips I watched as her tongue came out to lap it. I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine. Sucking her lip into my mouth I groaned, I moved to my knees and let go of her lip. Still having some on my finger I rubbed it across her collar bone and tilted her head back " And here" I said lowing her to the bed licking and sucking up and down her neck.

" Edward" She moaned

I pulled back, not sure where she wanted this to go, not wanting her to think I just wanted to get in her pants... I ran my hand in my hair and the other sat on my leg still sticky with the cream. " I'm sorry- I didn't mean to push anything. I just don't know what to do" I rubbed my clean hand across my face. Breathing I looked at her, " I don't want you to think this is all I want. Cause' I don't want this, don't get me wrong. But I want more. I mean we just got together and-"

She slowly sat up kneeling in front of me. We were now face to face. And I didn't feel the pressure the anxiety that I had a few minutes before. It was just us. Edward and Bella. I was stupidly over thinking shit, whats new! I almost laughed out loud. She then pulled my finger into her mouth, cleaning off the remaining marshmallow. My heart started to race, the way she was looking at me its like she knew exactly what I was thinking and going over in my head and she was going to make it all right.

" I feel it too" she said placing my hand across her heart. " I want you too, I want to feel you. Its like I can't get close enough." she moved the tray and was pressed against me. " I'm not ready to have sex. This is all so new. I just want to feel you, is that OK? She asked running her hands up and down my chest.

I swallowed hard " Yes, you tell me whats OK, I just want to feel you too" I whispered and captured her lips with mine.

"OK"

She let her hands roam my chest, back and shoulders. I was doing the same to her. I let my hands glide around her breasts not moving closer until she made the next move. She broke our kiss and pulled back slightly. Crossing her hands across her stomach, looking in my eyes she ever so freaking slowly pulled her shirt off and let it fall to the floor.

Letting my eyes wonder, I looked back up and her " Your so beautiful"

She grabbed my hands and put them to her chest. I took it as the go a head and began to move closer and caress her breasts. Her nipples were hardening so I moved my hands toward the clasp of her bra. I wanted to see them, taste them. I looked up at her as my hands where ready to unhook it. She nodded and I gulped. Her shoulders moved letting the straps fall to her elbows. I moved my hands back around and took one breath in each hand. So perfect. Fucking perfect. So soft and warm, I let my thumbs graze her nipples and I looked at her.

" Edward, oh mmmmm" she hummed

This was amazing. I cant say it enough, but fucking perfect. Its like she was made for me. I could feel that she fit just right and all I was touching was her boobs! My pants were at full mast and I wanted to give myself some pressure, just a little squeeze but I couldn't leave her body. Like Id blink and Id be dreaming. I moved my head slowly so she knew what I was doing. I was about to take her nipple in my mouth and I looked up and placed sloppy kisses along the tops and sides instead. I could feel her heart pound each time I got close to her hard nipples. " Please" she whimpered. I rubbed my nose across her nipple making her moan. Circled it with my tongue and then sucked it into my mouth. It was so fucking delicious. So soft and perfect. I could die a happy man.

" Oh god... Edward" she mewed and grabbed my hair. Fuck that was even hotter. Having her hold me there was making me loose my shit. She moved her self so she was leaning down, almost laying flat on the mattress. I followed never breaking my sucks and licks. When she was on the mattress my body followed covering hers. I let go of her nipple and ran my hands across her legs and spread them apart. I scooted between them and kissed my way back up to her lips. We both moaned as we were pushed together. Finally getting the friction we both needed.

" Bella you feel so good. I groaned holding her breast and weaving my hand in her hair. I needed to feel every inch of her skin. I made my way down from her hair to her stomach and stopped at the top of her pants. " Let me touch you please" I pleaded looking up. Hoping that she would say yes.

"Yes" she breathed

I kept my eyes on her and moved my hand down and slid in into her pants on top of her panties. Fuck it was so warm and wet and I almost just blew my load. I wanted to smell her, taste her. But at the same time this was perfect and enough. I ran my fingers along her wet opening " Fuck, go your so wet" I said still looking at her. My strokes increasing in pressure with each pass. I wanted to give her more. Watcher her face as I made her cum. She was getting wetting and I groaned at the dampness.

" Edward, Take of my pants please" She moaned

I stopped and sat up a little bit " Are you sure?"

_Please be sure, please be sure..._

"Mmmhmmm" She smiled with the most beautiful flush to her face and chest.

Sitting up on my knees, I unbuttoned her jeans. Eased them down her curvy hips and down her legs. I sat at her feet looking up at her and her body. She laid there in just her panties. I cant believe everything I'd missed in the past. Her long wav y hair sprawled out around her face. Amazing chocolate eyes staring at me and the most fucking cute heart shaped mouth, full lips, pink and perfect. Round supple breasts that called to me. Curvy hips, thick thighs... Then she giggled, and I smiled at her and lifted one foot up to my mouth and kissed up her thigh stopping right next to her pussy. I gave her my smirk and kissed the top of her panties. " Oh shit" she grunted, rubbing her legs together. I chuckled " what?" I said looking up. She was biting he lip again causing me to loose control.

" Nothing" she muttered and I shook my head kissed her thigh again, licking where her panties met her thigh. I rubbed my fingers over and over on her wet spot.

" Unnnnnnggggg" She tossed her head back and closed her eyes.

I moved up her body and placed my mouth next to her ear " Bella, I'm going into your panties baby, I need to feel." She shook her head yes and I did a mental fist pump. My hand were starting to get shaky from anticipation. As each of my fingers slide under the elastic my heart beat fast. I reached her warm slick clit and slowly circled it with two fingers

" Oh god!" she screamed

" Shhhhh baby, You feel so good, I've wanted to see, you like this for so long. God your so beautiful, I want you to cum, I want to see your face" I said kissing her lips

" Please, more Please" I cried against my mouth. We weren't kissing but just together. Mouths open, sharing air, this experience. It was glorious. If I never had been with other girls I would have never believed this to be so different. But it was.

I moved my hand lower, letting one finger slide between her folds.

" Oh fuck" She moaned grabbing my forearm.

" Do you want more?" I asked while pressing myself into her leg.

"Please"

I added another finger slower then the first but then started to speed my thrusts. When I got a good rhythm she was rocking into me, god its so hot... she isn't just laying there she was rolling her hips with my motions and then she rubbed my dick through my pants. My motions slowed slightly giving in to the feeling of her hand on me. Oh god, It felt so good. With each pass she made I began to go faster. Working my fingers in and out. My dick started to pulsate.

" Oh fuck Bella" I grunted our strokes matching now, I knew I wouldn't last long.

" Cum for me baby. On my fingers, I want to feel you" I moaned trying to get her to cum before I blew my load in my pants. I added another finger and her body arched up. " Oh god Edwardddd" she screamed. She had a firm grip on my dick, and then she started to clench down on my fingers.

"Ohhh shit, so tight, so warm, fuckkkk" I gritted out while I twitched and came along with her. That was so amazing... Best on top of the clothes hand job EVER.

I was still bent over her slightly, both of us coming down from the orgasm high and she giggled. I smiled and looked at her.

"Wow" she whispered then she looked down seeing her hand was still on my crotch " Sorry" she giggled again moving her hand.

"Mmmm nothing to be sorry about" I said as I took my fingers out of her and her panties and out of instinct put them in my mouth. Holy fucking shit it was the best tasting shit I've ever had in my mouth. I looked at her and she had he eye brows cocked in the cutest way. I shrugged " You taste good"

I laid down beside her and looked into her eyes " Are you OK? I had to make sure she didn't regret this, us, everything. There was no going back for me. She was it. I just know...

"Yeah of course, Why wouldn't I be?" she questioned

" Donno, just checking" I said sighing

" I love you" she whispered cuddling into me.

"I love you to" I leaned over and kissed her and tucked her hair around her ear." I ahh need to use the bathroom and change my pants" I chucked

" O, mkkay" She muttered as she snuggled down into the covers.

"I'll be right back, top drawer are boxers and t-shirts if you want them"

I cleaned myself up quickly, washed my face and hands. Trying to hurry back to Bella and the bed. After putting my clothes in the hamper I walked out and saw her passed out curled up in my bed. I got this warm satisfying feeling washing over me. She meant to be there and no one else. And I cant lie seeing her in my bed and bare shoulders, god I wanted to touch her her, kiss her, I wanted to do it all over again. Pushing thoughts out of my mind I made my way to the bed. When I settled in next to her she wrapped her body against mine. I whispered " I love you" and let sleep take me knowing this was going to be the best nights sleep of my life.

...

**Yay! Hope you guys liked and it wasnt too much of the same as chapter 9. But I figured sinces its been soooo long we all needed a refreshment! REVIEW PLEASE xoxox**

**Smackers**


End file.
